These Summer Days
by klm111a
Summary: Rory and Tristan discover that the Gilmore's and the DuGrey's histories are more entwined than they ever dared to imagine but will they be able to find their own history, together? [NEW: Chapter 15: Epilogue 2/19/03. Complete!]
1. Feeling Lonely

These Summer Days…

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did Tristan wouldn't have left!!!

Author's Note: I know, I know I have like a ton more stories to finish but I was in the mood to write a new one because all the others seem so boring right now. So…please review and I promise I'll work on my other stories soon.

Chapter 1: Feeling Lonely

            It was the summer between the end of senior year and the beginning of freshman year at college for Rory, Dean, Jess and Lane. Every night the four of them would hang out, usually doing things like movie nights, fooling around and sometimes just talking. Dean and Rory had been over for sometime now, she and Jess had tried dating but when Luke and Lorelai finally did they decided to break if off thinking it would be to weird having Jess's uncle and Rory's mother dating, while they were too. Rory, missed it though she missed being in love with someone, kissing someone, telling someone she loved him. She missed having that stable feel of boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. She missed having someone to go out with on fancy dates like anniversaries. She missed everything. 

That past week, Dean, Jess and Lane had all been busy going out with their girlfriends, or boyfriend in Lane's case. So, here she was another night alone with the TV. Lorelai had offered to stay but Rory knew her mother better than that, she wanted to go over to Luke's. She told her mom she was okay by herself; she could call Paris if she felt like it. She had called Paris but Paris was spending the weekend in D.C. with Jess, much to Rory's surprise. Rory was bored she had been staring at the blank TV screen for officially a half-hour. Glancing at her watch it was only nine, what would she do with herself until her mom came home which would probably be midnight or even later than that. She went into her room and pulled a book out of her bookshelf. It was 'A Walk to Remember'. Bad choice, not that the book wasn't good because it was but it would only remind her of how pathetic her love life was right now. 

She decided to go for a walk, and walk she did. All around town she noticed couples. She spotted Dean sitting on the gazebo with Madeline. Yes, he and Madeline had gotten together when Rory had invited Jess, Lane and Dean to a Chilton party, the same party where Jess and Paris had gotten together. Lane was hanging out with Dave, a boy from her band after fighting against her mother and had actually won. Then as Rory continued her walk she spotted Luke and Lorelai sitting on a bench, they too were making out. A sigh escaped her lips, why was it her mother was out on a date and she Rory Gilmore didn't have anyone? She walked aimlessly around town not noticing the shiny silver BMW that pulled up in a parking space right near her.

Tristan DuGrey was unhappy. His grandfather had died a month ago, leaving him suddenly alone in the world of Hartford. Over the summer no one was really available to hang out with him. All, had dates and he didn't. He was back in Hartford but no one seemed to care. He was no longer King of Chilton; Chilton was over for his fellow classmates. They had all gotten use to life without Tristan 'The Player' DuGrey. He had even called Paris to find out in D.C. with the guy she was dating some kid she had met Jess, the town's 'bad-boy'. She had mentioned Rory and Dean had broken up in like November of the previous year, had been dating the resident bad-boy and they to had broken up but now she was single. That was why he was in Stars Hollow; he noticed the couples that were around town. Dean on the gazebo with…Madeline, Paris hadn't mentioned that couple.. Then he noticed the Asian girl who Rory had gone with to that Chilton party where the two of them had kissed. And then he noticed, the somewhat older couple sitting on the bench laughing like idiots. The female looked like Rory, and so he figured it was Rory's mother. But, where was Rory? He looked around and didn't see anyone in sight. 

He quickly made a dash back to the car and drove to her house. The light was on but it looked like no one was there. Cutting the engine he jumped out and decided to take a chance at the door. He jiggled the door handle and was surprised to see it was open. He then remembered how tiny Stars Hollow was. He stepped into the house and was amazed at how lived in it looked like. Across the mantle of the fireplace were countless pictures of Rory and Lorelai. The noticed some were of when Rory was a kid; others were more recent like her graduation picture, and senior picture for the yearbook. He had borrowed Paris's to see how Rory was. Then there were other photos lying on the coffee table. He walked over and glanced at some of them. They were of Europe, he recalled Paris explaining to him that Rory wouldn't be home for most of the summer because she was going backpacking in Europe with her mother, and it had been a dream of theirs. 

He sighed wishing he lived in such a wonderful house. It wasn't big but it was filled with so much more love than the DuGrey mansion. He quickly decided to glance around the house, he was sure no one would care. He walked into the kitchen and was surprise to find it even messier than the family room. He took a right into where (he didn't know who's room it is yet) one of the Gilmore's bedrooms. As soon as he entered he was surprised at how Rory-like it was. On the bulletin board was a Harvard pennant, a picture of Dean, Jess, her and Lane, a picture of her mother and herself. He found himself saddened that there was no picture of him but wasn't surprised he and Rory hadn't spoken since he had left for military school. He memorized her room nearly instantly and tripped over a pile of books landing onto her bed where her journal lay open. He knew he shouldn't even be looking but curiosity got the better of him, he was after-all a teenage boy at heart. The date was that night and so he read it.

_August 7, 2003_

_Journal-_

_            Today I realized how much I wish I were in love with someone right now. I mean…Mom has Luke, Jess has Shane, Dean has Madeline, Lane has Henry and even Paris has Jamie! And whom do I have? No one…no one to dance with, no one to tell I love him I don't have anyone special in my life as a boyfriend. Every night I wind up staring at a blank television screen wishing someone would just come knocking on my door and tell me they love me. Hell, if Tristan did come and say he had a thing for me…like that would happen. All I'm saying is how come I have no one special in my life and wind up doing nothing? It was okay at the start of summer because mom and I were off in Europe and the first week I was back Jess, Dean and Lane all hung out with me until they all told me they had dates tonight and were surprised when I told them I didn't. Even Mom was busy tonight! She offered to stay home but I know how much she's missed Luke since we left. On the bright side I could always start looking on the Harvard website for some guys, ha! If mom heard me right now she's go and find me a guy like within this instant…that would be great! My mom finding me someone to date…_

That was all there was for the moment. And when he was done he heard the door from the front of the house starting to open. "Rory!" he heard some women call out her name. "Yeah Babette?" she called back. "Come here Suga I need some help," thanking his blessings he quickly got off Rory's bed and fixed her pile of books and then he went out the back way. "Babette do you know why there's a BMW in my driveway?" he heard her ask. 'Damn,' he cursed silently. "Rory, this young man went into your house…"

"What!!" she ran back into the house to hear the back door closing. She heard the BMW engine start up and pull away. She looked around, nothing was missing or out of place. "That was weird," she said out loud. It was now 9:30 and she still had nothing to do. Seeing everyone busy out in the middle of town made her feel even worse. Deciding to take a shower she grabbed her pajamas and hurried into the bathroom. It was a hot, sticky night and the air conditioner in her room was of course broken, it had broken that morning making her wake up in an awful mood, ever since her day had gotten worse and worse. Slipping into the shower she forgot about all her worries from wanting a boyfriend to who the guy was that had just come into her house.    

_  P.S. I need some ideas too…. so please feel free to suggest them when you review!! THANKS!!! __J_


	2. Really, truly happy

These Summer Days…

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, only the plot thank you very much. 

Chapter 2: Really, truly happy 

Rory thought about what she could do for the rest of the summer, there were only four weeks left and she knew they would slip by quickly and she wouldn't have to worry about lonesome nights while at Harvard. She suddenly remembered Paris telling her how badly she needed some help for some research project she was doing for the Hartford Post. That's what she could do since Lorelai and her friends would be too. She smiled for the first time that night. As she entered her room she opened the window by her bed to let in some fresh air. She was already warm her wet hair was sticking to the back of her neck. And so she sat like that in her window staring up at the stars wishing she wasn't sitting there alone. Minutes later she began to drift to sleep but then she heard a guitar playing softly outside. She thought that she was dreaming but a voice began to sing. She recognized the song 'Wherever You Will Go'. For some reason only one name could come to mind with the song. 
    
    **_"So lately, I've been wonderin  
    
    Who will be there to take my place  
    
    When I'm gone, you'll need love  
    
    To light the shadows on your face  
    
    If a great wave should fall  
    
    It would fall upon us all  
    
    And between the sand and stone  
    
    Could you make it on your own  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    **_If I could, then I would  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go  
    
    Way up high or down low  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    **_And maybe, I'll find out  
    
    The way to make it back someday  
    
    To watch you, to guide you  
    
    Through the darkest of your days  
    
    If a great wave should fall  
    
    It would fall upon us all  
    
    Well I hope there's someone out there  
    
    Who can bring me back to you…"_**__
    
    It had to be him, Tristan DuGrey. She slipped out of her window her feet landing onto the lush, green grass. Sure enough, leaning against a tree was Tristan. He looked good she had to admit to herself. She knew he had always looked somewhat cute when he wasn't busy being such a jerk. He continued to sing…
    
    **_"…If I could, then I would  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go  
    
    Way up high or down low  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    **_Runaway with my heart  
    
    Runaway with my hope  
    
    Runaway with my love_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I know now, just quite how  
    
    my life and love might still go on  
    
    in your heart and your mind  
    
    I'll stay with you for all of time  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    **_If I could, then I would  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go  
    
    Way up high or down low  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go  
    
      
    
    _**
    
    **_If I could turn back time  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go  
    
    If I could make you mine  
    
    I'll go wherever you will go_******

As the last note faded Rory had to say something but she didn't know what. "Tristan," she whispered. He glanced up to find himself eye to eye with Rory Gilmore. 

"Hey Rory," he said weakly. They stood there like that for a while. The awkward silence between them gave Tristan the change to look at her; he had after all hadn't seen her for about a year and a half. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as he looked at her standing there in her pajamas. She was wearing a tank top that was lower cut then he expected of Rory, his Mary. Her shorts stopped at mid-thigh and on her feet were fuzzy slippers. Before he knew it she was hugging him, he suddenly felt warm inside and he didn't want to let go of the feeling. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder. "I missed you too," he admitted softly. "Really?" she asked eyes sparkling. "Yes, really," 

"So…how many girls have you been with since I last saw you?" she expected a mumbled answer of 60 or more. 

"None,"

"Yeah, sure and I'm the queen of England," she teased. "I'm serious," her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Oh sorry…it's just that I don't know weird, I guess for you not to have like a flavor of the week every week,"

"I know, but how's boyfriend farm boy?"

"Who said I had a boyfriend?" she challenged him. "No one but I thought you'd be dating someone…"

"Why are you here?" she asked suddenly not wanting to discuss her love life with Tristan of all people. "I just wanted to see you before you went off to Harvard," he said softly. "Where are you going?" she asked referring to college. "Harvard," he answered with a sheepish grin. "To be what?"

"A journalist," he said smiling softly. She snorted in reply. "Don't think I could do it, Mary?" he asked with a teasing grin. "I think you can do anything Tristan but I never pictured you as a journalist. A lawyer, yes a business man, yes but never a journalist,"

"It's what I've wanted to be since I can remember,"

"Do you want me to show you around Stars Hollow?" she asked him suddenly. "But your in…" he began but trailed off. "No one will see me there all busy making out," she answered moodily. "Jealous much Rory?" 

"I'm not jealous!"

"Stubborn too,"

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Whatever you say Mary," he answered with a wink. "Come on you," she said grabbing his arm and dragging him to Stars Hollow's Main St. "Here's Miss Patty's, you've been there before for Romeo and Juliet practice," as the words were out of her mouth Tristan could see a large lady approaching the two of them. "Be careful," was all Rory could say. "Rory, dear who is this fine specimen with you?" 

"Miss Patty, this is Tristan,"

"My, my what a cute name for such a handsome man," 

"Nice meeting you," he told Miss Patty happy to meet the lady until he felt a pinch on his butt. He yelped out in pain making Rory burst into giggles. "Rory!" he hissed as they walked away. "What!" came her response. "She pinched my ass!" making her burst into another laughing fit. "It's not funny!" he complained. "Patty's never done that the first time she meets one of my guy friends, it took her a month with Dean and a week with Jess. You must be a record!" she exclaimed. "And that's suppose to make me feel better?" she laughed again, loud making everyone glance up. It was an odd feeling actually being happy she hadn't felt this good since the letter had arrived from Harvard and her trip in Europe with her mother. 

            Lorelai leaned back from Luke when she heard laughter. It sounded like her daughter and when she glanced up she spotted Rory laughing and talking with some guy. "Who's he?" Luke interrupted Lorelai's train of thought. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Shouldn't you find out?" 

"I trust her and I'll ask her later," she said silencing him with a kiss. 

            "What time is it?" Rory asked Tristan. "12:30," he replied. "Crap," she muttered. They were sitting on the gazebo stairs resting from walking around Stars Hollow for hours. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Mom promised to be home by then and I didn't expect to be out at all tonight," The door across the street at Luke's jingled shut. The shadow of Lorelai Gilmore ran across the street. "Mom!" called out Rory. "Ror?" 

"Hey," she greeted walking over to Lorelai, Tristan in tow. "Who's he?" she asked pointing to the boy. "Mom, Tristan…. Tristan, Lorelai,"

"ET?" she asked eagerly. "ET?" he asked cautiously. "Evil Tristan, Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan…."

"Okay, okay I get the picture I'm obviously not the most favorite person in the Gilmore home," 

"You weren't but it could change," said Lorelai thoughtfully. Rory snorted. "Hey!" protested Tristan. "Miss Patty pinched his ass," Rory whispered. "No! And this is his first visit that she met him?"

"First," Rory confirmed. "Wow! That's a brand new record wait until the town hears about this!"

"You wouldn't!" Tristan cried out in horror. "He must not know the Gilmore girls very well," Lorelai said sadly. "He's never seen the bad girl side of Rory either," 

"I like the sound of that," he whispered his voice full of sexual innuendos. "You're sick," Rory commented aloud. "Thank you, thank you very much," Lorelai had already gone inside leaving the two of them standing on the porch. "Good-bye Tristan," she said pointedly. She turned and made her way up the porch steps until Tristan grabbed her arm. "I'm glad you missed me," he said seriously. Rory thought he was going to kiss her as he leaned close to her. "Night Rory," he whispered kissing her cheek. "Night," she said just as softly as he stumbled down the stairs backwards. She laughed again making fun of him. As she went into the house Lorelai was running around yelling at the top of her lungs. "Rory, he's SO hot!!" 

"Mom, you think an eighteen-year-old boy is hot? Wait until I tell Luke!"

"Are you my daughter? Did you not see the body on the boy?"

"Mom!" laughing softly Tristan slipped into his car and drove home. The phone rang as soon as he got into his room. "Hello?" he answered it on the third ring. "You're coming to work tomorrow," Paris's crisp voice said quickly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me DuGrey," she growled. "Yeah I did," 

"See you at seven sharp at the Hartford Post building,"

"But Paris…" _CLICK_. It was to late the dial tone sounded and Tristan placed the phone back in its cradle. "Damn," he muttered softly, this month was going to be the longest of his life. 


	3. Not so bad, after all

A/N: I finished Not So Simple Anymore! Yay! So here I am continuing this story!! Woohoo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* These Summer Days   

Chapter Three: Not so bad, after all 

It was six-fifteen in the morning when the phone rang. "Hello?" grumbled a very disgruntled Rory. 

"Hey Rory," greeted the crisp voice of Paris Gellar. 

"What do you want?" she replied sleepily.

 "I need you to come to the Hartford Post Building today at seven-fifteen sharp," 

"Why?" 

"Do you want a job or not?"

"I want a job," she responded rather reluctantly. 

"Good, then I'll see you in an hour,"

"But Par--," _CLICK._ She had hung up the phone. Groaning Rory headed to the coffee pot and started to make some coffee. 

A half-hour later Lorelai came stumbling down the stairs. She noticed a note with Rory's lovely scrawl next to the coffee pot. Rory always was smart like that…she glanced at the note to see what it said.

Hey Mom—Paris called @ like 6:15 this morning commanding me to come to the Hartford post building for a summer job. Hope to be home soon….

_Love, Rory_

"I wonder what Paris is making her do?" she asked to the coffee pot.

It was seven-twenty when Rory showed up in the conference room Paris had reserved. She opened the door to see both Paris and Tristan sipping coffee. 

"Hey," she greeted the two of them sitting down in one of the vacant chairs. 

"Rory," 

"Mary," they replied in unison. (Paris with Rory, Tristan with Mary…obviously) 

"Tristan, you were nice last night," she scolded. 

"Last night, huh?" Paris asked. 

"Yeah, I found Tristan in Stars Hollow and when I gave him a brief tour we bumped into Miss Patty, she pinched his ass," Rory said with a laugh. 

"Isn't this the first time she met him?" Paris asked and Rory nodded. 

"Excuse me ladies but could we please change the subject and preferably not my ass," he said with a sly grin the two girls grimaced at the conceited boy. 

"Paris, what are we doing here anyways?" Rory asked ignoring Tristan's cocky grin. 

"Well, we have to research the three most influential families of Hartford and guess who they are!"

"Gellar, DuGrey and Gilmore," came Rory and Tristan's monotonous replies. 

"Right, now I'm doing all the research for my family so you two can work on yours together. I arranged for you, Rory and Tristan to go to her grandparent's this morning," The two, Rory and Tristan exited the conference room and Paris shut it behind them grinning wickedly—there was no article to be written, no research…but she knew both of her friends needed someone but would they still be to blind to see it? 

"I can't wait until I tell my mom this," Rory mumbled rolling her eyes. Tristan laughed while she shot him a glare. 

"Let's take my car," Tristan said changing the subject not wanting to be involved with the wrath of Rory Gilmore, she was after all Emily Gilmore's granddaughter and Lorelai Gilmore's daughter. She noticed they were approaching a vintage '68 red mustang and not the mandatory BMW or Porsche that the rest of the Hartford elite always had. 

"You know how to drive standard right?" he asked and she looked at him, confused.

 "Yes but I'm not the one driving, now am I?" 

"Nope, just checking," 

"Okay," she replied happily and so they drove to her grandparent's. Rory rang the doorbell: once, twice, three times. 

"Dolly, remember this is the doorbell," Emily Gilmore's condescending tone echoed through the door. 

"Daphne," from what Rory could tell, she assumed it was the newest maid of Emily Gilmore's collection. 

"Rory, hello!" she greeted pleasantly as the door was opened. 

"This is Dolly,"

"Daphne," the maid corrected, again. 

"Hello," Rory said softly smiling sympathetically at Daphne. Daphne was surprised at the girl's soft-spoken tone for being related to Emily Gilmore, no less. 

"Grandma, this is Tristan," 

"Cecile's grandson!" she said happily. 

"Oh dear," came Daphne's whisper. "Daph?" he said slightly confused. "Master Tristan," Daphne greeted curtsying. 

"What are you doing here? I mean, you were just at my house this morning…" 

"Your mother fired me," she whispered softly. 

"What? Why?"

"She said I was becoming too amicable with you and Emma," 

"Emma?" Rory questioned softly and Tristan glanced up surprised she was listening to their conversation. 

"My sister," came his brusque reply. 

"Grandma, don't you have something's to show us?" Rory asked somewhat stung at Tristan's response.  

"Yes, they're up in the attic, darling," she replied. Rory quickly exited the foyer and headed up to the attic. 

"Ror, wait up," Tristan said and she ignored him. 

"Are you mad at me?" she nodded silently as Rory began to walk up the attic steps. Tristan grabbed her arm and forced Rory to face him. 

"I thought I was your friend. I guess not," she whispered. "You know that's not true,"

"Then how come I never knew you had a sister?" 

"I never tell anyone about her," he said lowly his voice scratchy already at the guilt that he had been hiding away for years. "I just tell everyone she's off studying abroad in France, which is a lie," he said sadly staring at the floor. "Oh, I had no idea," Rory replied accepting his excuse. "No," he said roughly. 

"I want you to know, Rory. She was hurt in a drunk driving accident; she's paralyzed from the waist down. The worst part is that I was that drunk driver. I've apologized millions of times to my parents but they still hate me. They sent Emma off to some boarding school in Europe. She's come back for the summer for the first time in literally years. She was the first to accept my apology but I still can't stop feeling guilty. It's why I became a player. I needed the feeling of being wanted by someone and I had it," he paused finally meeting Rory's soft gaze, it made him want to take back all the things he had just said, he didn't want her pity in the least. 

"My sister as I told you came home at the beginning of the summer and was appalled to find out about my long line of conquests. She's so disappointed in me," he whispered. "I've never seen her so upset at me or anyone for that matter, _EVER_." His was teetering on unsolid ground between crying and holding on. But, members of the DuGrey family never did cry so he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"But you can change," Rory said softly. 

"You think?" he asked his voice painted with hope.  

"No," came her hesitant reply and with that word the hope that had been written on his face faded. "I know," she said finishing her sentence much to his surprise and delight. 

"What do you mean, you know?" he asked slightly confused.

"Tristan, you did learn my name so anything can happen," she teased. He grinned and began the rest of the way up the stairs to her grandparent's attic.

Maybe this summer job wouldn't be so bad after all….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. The first of a twisted history

These Summer Days

Chapter Four: The first of a twisted history

"Have you heard of Caitlin Gilmore?" Tristan asked Rory. They had been up in the attic for a couple of hours already without discovering anything of intrigue. 

"Who?" 

"Caitlin, Katie for short, Gilmore," he repeated. 

"Nope, never heard of her," 

"Well according to this she's your great, great aunt," 

"I'll have to ask her (Emily)," Rory mused. 

"Let's go downstairs now…you know Daphne makes the best coffee in the world," Tristan suggested. 

"I take it you've never been to Luke's then," Rory replied smiling at Tristan as they continued to banter all the way downstairs. 

"Did you find anything?" Emily asked the two teenagers eagerly. 

"Who's Katie Gilmore?" Rory asked curiously. Emily's face turned as pale as a ghost's. 

"Grandma, you okay?" Rory asked surprised at her grandmother's reaction. 

"Don't ever talk about her again," 

"But Grandma--," Rory was cut off by her grandmother again. 

"Get out!" she said coldly.

"Grandma," Rory protested.

"I said get out," she responded glaring at her granddaughter. 

"We're going!" Rory said loudly grabbing Tristan's arm and walking out of her Grandmother's home. Lorelai was going to have a party with this story, for sure. 

"What the hell," Rory muttered as Tristan started his engine. 

"What's wrong with your grandmother?" Tristan asked curiously. 

"I have no idea but whoever this Katie Gilmore chick is we're going to find out…let's go to the library!"

"As you wish malady," he said grinning as they drove to the Hartford Public Library.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Tristan whispered to Rory after they had claimed a table in the reference section of the library. "Anything to do with Gilmore," 

"Okay," and so they resumed looking at books until twenty minutes or so later, Rory found something. 

"Tristan, look!" she said excitedly.

"What is it?" 

"Read!" Rory said impatiently. 

"Nineteen-year-old Caitlin (known as Katie) Gilmore was found dead on Tuesday evening. May have committed suicide. No evidence of any other cause was found. Memorial service at one on Thursday will be held for friends and family," Tristan read and then looked up at Rory. 

"Wow," Tristan commented and Rory nodded in response. 

"I wonder why she did it," Rory whispered. 

"I think it's time we find that out," Tristan said confidently.

"But who would know?" 

"How about we try my Grandmother? She might know," 

"Okay," Rory agreed putting away the last of her books that remained on the table. 

"Let's go," and so they did to Tristan's grandmother's.

"Grandmother!" Tristan called out as they entered the house. 

"Tristan, dear," she greeted with a smile getting up from her chair and hugging Tristan knowing how the tension was running high in the DuGrey home since Emma's return home. 

"And who is this young lady?" Cecile asked Tristan knowingly. 

"I'm Rory Gilmore," she introduced herself. 

"Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" Cecile questioned remembering all the stories Emily had shared of her favorite and only granddaughter. 

"That's me," Rory replied smiling at the older woman. "So, what are the two of you doing here visiting little old me?"

"Can't a grandson meet with his favorite grandmother?" 

"Tristan," she warned and he laughed.

"Well, Rory and I have to research the two of the three most influential families in Hartford," 

"DuGrey and Gilmore?" Cecile asked. The two nodded and she smiled. "Who put you two up to this?" she asks curious. 

"Paris," the two mumbled, cursing their friend. "Figures," came Cecile's reply, she had known Paris since she was a little girl. 

"Mrs. DuGrey, do you think you could tell us of a Katie Gilmore?" Rory asked curiously. 

She knows she's treading on dangerous territory the last time the name had fumbled from her mouth she had been kicked out by her own grandmother, but no less she continues to stumble down this path, stupid she knows but maybe Tristan's grandmother was different. "I don't mean to sound nosy or anything but my grandmother kicked me out because I asked," she said nervously stealing a glance at Tristan. 

"Emily kicked you out?" disbelief crossed her face for a moment, who could kick such a sweet, innocent girl out especially her own relative, but then the realization of all the rumors that still circulated on this story remained in the country club. "Yes, she did and well, this Katie Gilmore was part of my family…" she trailed off trying not to sound to selfish. 

"No need to worry, darling," Cecile says softly. "I'll tell the two of you this story," her eyes leveled with Tristan's and he urged her on wanting to hear this mystery of a girl. 

_"It began at the start of summer. Caitlin 'Katie' Gilmore was a girl different from most. She'd rather be outside staring into space and writing instead of playing the piano or getting dressed up for the evening's events cotillions, debutante balls and more. One afternoon Katie was walking through the woods when she bumped into someone, it was Mark DuGrey the eldest child of the DuGrey family. Only problem was at the time both families: Gilmore and DuGrey were rivals. Neither mentioned the meeting to their parents for fear of punishment for associating with the enemy family. But as time wore on they found themselves gravitating towards the old wooden bridge, it's been demolished over time. It use to be located in the center of Hartford before it became town square,"_

Cecile paused for a moment glancing at the two teenagers before her. They reminded her of both Mark and Katie in the old pictures (separate of course). Tristan urged her to continue and so Cecile did.  

*                      *                      *

"Have you told your parents?" Mark asked Katie one summer's afternoon. "No, have you?" 

"No," he replied. "Good," she answered with a smile. "Have you had your first kiss?" he asked suddenly changing the subject quickly. 

"No," she said shyly with another smile. "Neither have I," he admitted shyly.

"Well, that's about to change," Katie quipped.

"What?" he asked nervously. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to?" 

"What do you think?" she responded grinning even wider. And so, he kissed her. After their first kiss they shared many more. One afternoon it was so hot that even the women didn't have to wear corsets. When she arrived at the bridge Mark was swimming. "Come on in!" he called out happily. "I…I can't," she choked out, embarrassed. 

"You can't swim?" he asked surprised. "No," came her defeated answer. "I'll teach you, please?" he pleaded and she reluctantly agreed. She unbuttoned her dress and slipped out of it to reveal her under dress. Mark took her hand as she hopped into the water. 

"Don't let go," she said seriously. "I won't. I never will, Katie Gilmore," 

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Mark replied. "I'm falling in love with you Mark," she whispered after they had gotten out of the water and were drying off. "I love you too, Katie," he answered her, grinning. 

"You know if anyone finds out about a Gilmore and a DuGrey falling in love they'll kill us," 

"I know," he said with a sad smile. 

"But no one will ever find out, right?" 

"Right," he confirmed leaning in and kissing her softly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the weeks went on both families noticed the change in their eldest children. Katie, no longer protested about going to the evening balls for chance of seeing Mark. No one noticed the special smiles or looks of secrecy from both children, nor did they notice the secret kisses on street corners or their long afternoon absences from home. 

On the last day of summer Mark told her that, his parents were planning for him to get married in the upcoming months of fall. They were even holding a ball for the occasion. He showed her the guest list to find the Gilmore family wasn't invited. "You can't marry any of those girls!" she protested. 

"Katie, I don't have a choice. If I could I would marry you but I can't…I'm so sorry," she began crying. "You know my parents wouldn't allow it," 

"What if I went to the ball?"

"They'd discover our secret," 

"Fine, I won't go," she replied pouting…she was so in love with Mark DuGrey that she couldn't bear the thought of him marrying anyone else except her. 

The next week was to be their last meeting. This time, however Katie had made a big deal about leaving for that afternoon so her mother sent Bruce—her sixteen-year-old brother after her. 

"Mark?" she said softly as she sat down on the bridge. "Katie, I don't want to say good-bye," he said quietly. 

"Then don't," she said softly leaning in to kiss him. "Imagine me falling in love with a Gilmore of all people," he said sadly. "If I weren't a Gilmore would you marry me?" 

"You know I would, Katie, but you know I am a DuGrey and you are a Gilmore," As soon as Bruce had made the discovery that this boy was indeed a DuGrey…he headed home to tell his mother of his sister's behavior. 

"I know but remember me?" she pleaded. 

"I always will," they shared a last bittersweet kiss. "I love you Katie Gilmore," he whispered. 

"And I love you Mark DuGrey," she replied seriously to him as they parted their separate ways unhappily.

As Katie walked home all the color in her life seemed to disappear. When she arrived home she was confronted with Bruce smirking to himself. "What did you do Bruce Gilmore?" she demanded. 

"Nothing," came his loud response but then whispered. "Mrs. Mark DuGrey," Bruce saw the anger, bitterness and hurt that swirled in her brilliant blue eyes. "You told mother didn't you?" she said softly pained at the dilemma. "Caitlin Laura Gilmore!" called out her mother. "I can never, ever forgive you," she sneered as she walked into the house. "Yes, mother?" she replied sweetly walking into the Gilmore kitchen. 

"I can't believe you, Caitlin! Falling in love with a DuGrey?" 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to fall in love it just happened," she said softly staring at her feet. "Well this young lady is inexcusable. Your father and I are sending you to Mrs. Proctor's Academy for Girls,"

"I won't go!" she defended. 

"Oh yes you will. You don't have a choice in this matter, Caitlin. Next week I am bringing you there," Katie stormed out of the house to the drugstore in town. She bought a very strong poison, a pen and some stationary. She went to the bridge to write the letter for Mark, it would be the hardest thing she would ever have to write. 

Dear Mark,

            I have to do this. I know you will never truly understand but I have to do what I have to do. There is no way I am going to Mrs. Proctor's Academy for Girls. Don't forget me, I'll always love you no matter what—remember that. Someday I hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me. 

            Marry my best friend Eliza. I know she may not be the prettiest girl around but she's one of the best people I knew, next to you, of course. Please tell her I love her and thank her for all our years of friendship together. I love you Mark with all of my heart. Take care and I'll miss you. I'll be waiting for you…

                                                                                                            Love,

                                                                                                                Katie G. 

Quickly running through the woods to the DuGrey estate she slipped the letter into the mail slot addressed to Mark DuGrey. She went back to the bridge where she took a sip of poison and within moments, she was gone. 

*                      *                      *

"Some say she committed suicide because she was pregnant. Others believe it was because of a broken heart. And there is another tale of Mark, himself killing her. Only the DuGrey family knows the truth and now—a Gilmore as well," Cecile said quietly finishing the unknown story.

"That's horrible," Rory said softly. 

"What happened to Mark?" Tristan asked curiously. 

"He married Eliza and lived to the age of ninety-nine, in love with Katie the entire time. The saddest part of all is Eliza was so in love with him, she had had a crush on him ever since Katie and her were children but he didn't even notice. He was to busy living in the past of his eighteenth summer," 

"Thanks Grandmother," Tristan said softly.

"Yes, thank you Cecile," Rory said getting up and following Tristan. "Come back soon, the both of you," she said smiling at the two of them. They exited both quiet lost in their own thoughts. What if Katie hadn't done that? What if she had really married Mark? Neither of them would be there with each other, which was the scariest thing of all. If only they knew it was only the beginning of the Gilmore-DuGrey twisted history…together. 

*                      *                      *

End of Chapter Four…Chapter Five to come!! 


	5. An invite and a party

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! :

Mandie,

Firegoddess,

Babyblugoddess,

Gohuskers8604,

Lildevil,

**Casey**: thanks for pointing out that grandmother thing to me! I fixed it! ,

indigo-chica,

**Lizzie Bee**: I am SO flattered from your praise I really don't deserve it!!

Princess-of-Tears: I'm glad you are hooked!

And my three anonymous reviewers you know whom you are.

Now please, keep on reviewing!!

*                      *                      * 

These Summer Days

Chapter Five: An invite and a party…

"I wish I had a love story like that," Rory said sighing as they drove back to the Hartford Post building. 

"You want to have a story of you killing yourself over a guy," came Tristan's sarcastic comments causing Rory to roll her eyes.

"No, I just want someone to be in love with me," she whispered quietly.

"Oh," was the only response he could say, out loud at least. Inside his mind was screaming _'Tell her!'_ But, this was Rory Gilmore the girl he would hate to love. It burned in his soul he wanted to tell her so badly but luckily for him they pulled up to the building before there could be any more awkwardness. "This is going to be one hell of a summer huh?" she asked Tristan as they stood waiting for the elevator. "No kidding. We've only been on this job for one day and we already found out a ton of stuff," They stood for a moment in awkward silence and the elevator still hadn't come. 

"Come on," Rory said suddenly grabbing him hand, while ignoring the tingling sensation the contact of skin had caused. 

"Where are we going?" Tristan asked surprised at Rory's sudden movement of grabbing his hand. 

"To a janitor's closet," she replied with a smirk. 

"I'd like that," he replied with a wiggling of his eyebrows. 

"I'm sure you would…but we're not going there," she responded rolling her eyes at Tristan. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Tristan's face fall in disappointment making her burst into a round of laughter. 

"I haven't laughed this much for two days in a row since god knows when," she said softly, mostly to herself but Tristan couldn't help hearing her. 

"Have you been depressed lately Mary?" Tristan asked concerned. 

"Not depressed per say just lonely," Rory admitted sadly as they started up the stairs. "I mean everyone I know is in love with someone…and then they all head to the gazebo and eat each other's heads," Tristan snorted at this and Rory continued her ranting. "What kind of romance is that? Sure, it's a benefit but a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship needs substance," 

"Rory, what are you doing tonight?" Tristan asked suddenly causing her to stop talking. She always had a sparring comment rolling off her tongue. She was never caught off guard with Tristan in their battles of wit. "What. Are. You. Doing. Tonight?" he repeated slowly as if talking to a two-year-old. "I don't know. I mean my mom's out with Luke, Dean's with Madeline, Jess's with Paris and Lane's with Dave—," he cut her off. 

"Rory, stop. All I wanted to know is your planes,"

"Oh. Right! Nothing, why?"

"There's a party tonight in Hartford. You can invite Lane and everyone if you want…I'll even send a limo," words were fumbling out of Tristan's mouth before he could realize what he was saying.

"Oh my god!" she squealed jumping up and down. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a smile. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Yes," she whispered kissing him on the cheek, quickly.

"Finally!" they heard Paris's exclamation but they ignored it both wishing there were more to the moment then just a chaste kiss on the cheek...but neither realized they both wished the same. 

"Did you two find anything?" Paris's voice finally forced Rory and Tristan to face reality and slowly let go of each other while sharing a glance, neither wanting to reveal their secret. "No," the two replied in unison.

"Actually, we found out that my family and Tristan's family used to be rivals but then Tristan's great, great grandfather decided the rivalry was stupid so they ended it," Rory said not revealing the whole truth but telling some. "Good," came Paris's satisfied answer. 

"Hey Paris, you know that party that's being held on our street?"

"Yeah," 

"Wait a second! You guys live on the same street?" 

"Unfortunately," mumbled Paris as Tristan grinned.

"We've had some fun times, haven't we Paris?" 

"Whatever you say, DuGrey," she said smiling a little. "Well, I was thinking of bringing Rory and company to the party if your interested,"     

"Sure, if Jess can come," Rory nodded in agreement. "Of course Paris, don't worry I'll take care of it," and so they said their good-byes and all headed home in separate directions…all to their respectable homes. 

*                                  *                                 *

"Lane!" Rory called out staring at the mess on her bed that overflowed to the floor. Lane, along with Lorelai and Sookie trailing behind her. "Whoa," was all Lane could say staring at the mess of Rory's room. "Mom!" groaned Rory sitting on top of a pile of clothes.

"Okay, okay…let's see! It's not formal or anything so wear this jean skirt that says 'I'm hip and cute'…and that red top that says 'aren't I beautiful? And my shoes that say 'Rory's got the coolest mom in the world' and voila! A beautiful outfit!"

"I'm never going to get that good," Rory groans jumping up and taking the aforementioned items into the bathroom and along with her. 

"Four more years of fashion brain freezes baby, I promise!" Lorelai called out. 

"Rory, who else is coming?" Lane called out. "Uhh…Jess, Dean and Dave," she called back brushing her hair. "What about Madeline and Paris?" Lorelai asked leaning on the wall across from the bathroom door. "They're coming too with Tristan and the limo!" she called out. The doorbell rang and Rory could faintly hear Lorelai greeting them all. "Rory!" she called out. Rory grinned at herself in the reflection tonight was going to be fun. 

*                      *                     * 

The party was in full swing by the time Rory and company showed up at the party. "Do you want some punch?" some guy asked Rory. "I'd love some," she replied grinning at the guy in front of her. He grabbed her arm and Rory mouthed to the three other girls 'What a hottie!' the girls suppressed their giggles as Tristan watched the two warily. "I'm Ben," he introduced himself to Rory as he poured himself and Rory a cup of punch. "Rory," she replied taking one of the cups from Ben's hands and taking a sip. "This tastes weird," she commented. "But good, huh?" came Ben's response.

"Yeah," Rory said grinning at Ben, again. 

"So do you want to dance?"

"Sure," she agreed readily as the two went onto the dance floor.

Five Cups or so later… 

Rory swaggered over to the punch table and nearly fell in the process, giggling all the while. She tripped again and someone's steady hand guided her to the table. "Thank You," she slurred looking up to see Tristan's concerned gaze. "How many cups have you had?" Tristan asked and she rolled her eyes. 

"I don't know five or six, maybe?" she giggled again as Tristan watched her down another cup. She let go of the table and almost fell again but in a last ditch effort to keep herself balanced she flung her arms around Tristan's neck.

"You smell really good," she murmured lazily. 

"Rory?" Tristan asked again, concerned for Rory. 

"I never told you this Tristan but I've been in love with you ever since you left for military school,"

"What—," Tristan was suddenly cut off with Rory crushing her lips to his. She pulled back mumbling something about not feeling very well and then suddenly leaned over and barfed onto the floor. "That's it, come on," Tristan said picking her up easily and carrying her out of the party. He smelled her breath to see if his assumption was correct and it was, Rory Gilmore was drunk. 

Tristan sighed remembering the kiss—wishing it hadn't been a result of her drunkenness but it had been and that's what hurt the most. He wished it were because she really liked him but there was no way in hell that would happen with him and Rory Gilmore, his Mary. He slipped into his house hoping that his parents weren't in yet. He climbed up the stairs still holding Rory in his arms as he passed his sister's room. 

"Tristan?" Emma called from her room. He paused in the hall backing up a few steps to his sister's room. "Yeah?" Tristan responded softly not wanting to wake Rory up. 

"Please don't tell me your going to your room to 'do it' with her," 

"I'm not!" came his bewildered reply not knowing how in the world his sister would get an idea like that. "Don't use her Tris," Emma said softly. 

Tristan sighed. "This isn't a girl I'd use, Emma. This _IS_ Rory Gilmore,"

"You mean the girl who you're in…" 

"Yeah…the one and only Mary," he said smiling a little looking down at Rory in his arms. 

"Sorry, I thought…"

"It's okay," he replied shrugging in response. 

"How come she's here Tristan?"

"She got drunk at the party," 

"Oh," was Emma's only response. Rory groaned and her eyes fluttered open for a moment. 

"Tristan?" Rory mumbled still half-asleep. 

"Yeah?" Tristan responded looking down at Rory worry could be seen on his face.  

"I don't feel good," 

"Okay, okay we're going," he said softly as she moaned a little. "Shh…Rory it's going to be okay," 

"Night Tristan," Emma whispered. 

"Night," Tristan replied bringing Rory to his bathroom. She leaned over the toilet as he pulled back Rory's hair as she barfed—again. 

"It hurts," she moaned lightly as she started to cry. 

"It's going to be okay, Ror," he soothed as she crawled into his lap. "Your such a good friend," Rory mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Tristan soon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the Gilmore house.

"Hey, it's the Gilmore's. Leave a message or the oompah loompahs will get you! * Cackle * _BEEP_," 

"Hey Lorelai this is Tristan…just wanted to tell you that Rory wasn't feeling to well at the party so she's at my house. Don't worry though I'll sleep on the couch and Rory will sleep on the bed. See you tomorrow, whenever you can pick her up," Tristan hung up and wondered how the hell he wound up with Rory Gilmore sleeping in his room, on his bed and he sleeping on the couch. Sighing he placed Rory on the bed gently and then headed over to the closet while grabbing a blanket and a pillow. He undressed quickly to his boxers as he climbed onto the couch. Before he drifted off to sleep the memory of their first kiss along with the one at the party that they had shared. He glanced over at her, one more time wishing he could kiss her, be allowed to kiss her, the one she was in love with but he wasn't and that was the worst part of all.

*          *          *

To be continued… 

**_Chapter Six: 'Awkward Moments'_**_: Rory thinks she's slept with him…. and she meets Emma all in one morning.    _


	6. Awkward Moments, Questions and more

_Author's Note: Thank you reviewers!! (Sorry not in the mood to go through every one…) Thanks for the support!! __J__ Keep reviewing please! On with the show!_

These Summer Days 

Chapter Six: Awkward Moments, Questions and more

"Oh my god!" Rory said sitting up right with a start. This was _Tristan's_ room and she was sitting in his bed. Her head ached as she tried to piece together what had happened the night before. She couldn't have slept with him, right?

But then, an image flashed in her brain and it was her kissing Tristan. She groaned putting her head in her hands. She hurried into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on her face. Rory stared into the mirror and had to admit she looked awful. She then quiet crept out of Tristan's room and sneaked down the hall. She was halfway down the grand staircase when a feminine voice cut through her thoughts. 

"Hello," the female greeted to the younger one standing on the stairs. Rory glanced down to see a girl in a wheelchair with bright red hair and brilliant blue eyes that reminded her of Tristan, resurfacing another bout of guilt.

"Hi," Rory said weakly finishing her descent from the stairs. She realized again, that this girl was in a wheelchair and remembered Tristan's story from the afternoon before. 

"You must be Emma, right?" 

"Yeah, that's me. How do you know that?"

"Tristan," Rory replied simply. 

"Of course," Emma replied nodding her head. Rory swallowed it was terribly awkward. '_She must think Tristan and I slept together…but I can't call her on it because I don't know myself…'_

"You must be Rory, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Rory replied nervously. 

"Would you like some coffee?" Emma asked trying to make the girl feel like she was at home. 

"Like my oxygen," Rory responded a small smile gracing her lips. 

"Another coffee addict?" the older female teased, her tone took on an air of a friend, rather than someone Rory had just met. 

"It's my mother's fault," Rory blamed. "She brought me up with it like a life support machine,"

"I see," Emma, replied thinking how perfect this girl was to have her brother so infatuated with her. 

"Are you and your mom close?" Emma asked curiously. 

"We're best friends," Rory said softly, her relationship with her mother, although sometimes unbelievable to most was one of the best things in her life. 

"Wow,"

"She's only thirty-four," Rory explained as if Emma was having problems with believing her. The two girls continued to talk…talking about almost everything _EXCEPT_ Tristan. After about an hour Tristan came ambling into the kitchen clad in his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt revealing his washboard abs and tanned stomach. Rory blushed as he caught her staring for a moment. 

"Morning Mary," he greeted the teasing in his voice evident along with his leering grin. 

"Her name's Rory, Tristan," Emma reminded in somewhat confusion and curiosity. But the reminder was lost on either teen. 

"Bible Boy," was Rory's response. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she caught his smirk at her. The doorbell rang and Emma with much reluctance excused herself and headed to the door.

"Like what you see?" he whispered and she blushed deeply, turning more red than she had already been from just seeing his tanned abdomen, but her sarcastic and bantering responses kept on coming.

"I've seen better," Rory quipped grinning at him. 

"Right," Tristan replied rolling his eyes as in disbelief.

"Brad Pitt's is better," she pointed out as he leaned against the counter. There was a lull in the conversation for a moment and Rory had to ask. 

"Umm…Tristan?" Rory questioned while looking at her coffee. "Yeah?"

She mumbled the question the first time so Tristan couldn't understand. "Rory...I didn't get any of that," Rory sighed in obvious exasperation. "Did we sleep together?" There she had asked him. He laughed for a second and Rory looked at him warily. "No," was Tristan's response and she relaxed visibly. "But," There was a pause that made her jump to conclusions. "You kissed me and told me you were in love with me," her smile faded and she felt the need to groan. "I'm sorry," she said quietly not looking at him. "The kiss wasn't that bad, Ror," Tristan teased trying to make the matter lighthearted. "Plus, no one's told me they're in love with me when they're drunk," Rory flushed at the comment. "Well, aren't you special, then," she said smiling at him once again. 

"Rory!" the distinct voice of Lorelai Gilmore echoed through the empty rooms of the DuGrey mansion.

"How does my mom know I'm here?" Rory asked in surprise. 

"I called her last night," he offered offhand. 

"We're in here, Mom!" Rory called out throwing Tristan a thank you look. "Babe!" Lorelai cried out as she entered the hi-tech kitchen and grabbing Rory's cup of coffee. "Mmm…" Lorelai said savoring the taste of the coffee. "Tristan," she greeted with a smile at him. "Lorelai," he replied his smile matching hers. 

"Are you done here?" Lorelai asked somewhat politely. 

"Yeah," Rory replied still feeling awkward about what she had thought. "See you later," Rory whispered as Lorelai grabbed her elbow and guided Rory out of the mansion. "Bye," he muttered after they had left. 

"So, that was Rory," Emma said grinning at her younger brother. "Yep," he replied looking at Emma oddly. 

"I like her," Emma said hoping to hit a sore spot. 

"That's nice," Tristan replied calmly.  

"Oh, come on! I know you're in love with her,"

"Emma," Tristan warned her but Emma continued against his protests. "It was that girl wasn't it? The one you wanted…the one that got away. The one that sent you packing for military school!" she crowed triumphantly but Tristan just sighed.

"Good-bye Emma," he said hurrying out of the kitchen but Emma's electronic wheelchair beat him out as he hopped up the stairs she took her ramp up following behind him the entire way. 

"Tristan!" Emma whined as he shut the door on her. He fell back onto his bed taking in the wonderful and unique scent of Rory Gilmore. 

"DuGrey!" Emma called out annoyed at him. 

"Go away," Tristan responded. 

"You're in love with her and I don't know why you won't admit it!" 

*                      *                      *

"Are you going to tell me?" Lorelai Gilmore cajoled Rory. 

"No," Rory responded glancing at her mother for a moment. 

"Why not?" Lorelai whined.

"Because I said so," 

"That's not a good enough reason!" 

"It is for me,"

"Then…did you two do it?" Lorelai asked excitedly her blue eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"Oh, god Mom," Rory groaned in disgust.

"No?" 

"It's Tristan for crying out loud!" 

"Then tell me," Lorelai conned her daughter into telling her. "I got drunk," she said sullenly and Lorelai encouraged her to continue. "For the first time, ever I got drunk. I kissed Tristan and told him I was in love with him. I must've gotten sick there and he took me to his house because all I can remember is barfing the rest of my inner organs in his bathroom and when I woke up I was in his bed," Lorelai couldn't help but grin at her. 

"He's got a thing for you,"

"No, mom he doesn't. It's a game to him," 

"But you could change him. Sweetie, I just want you to be happy. I know you miss having a boyfriend," 

"I do not!" Rory exclaimed but Lorelai threw her a look. "First you had Dean, and then you had Jess and now it's no one,"

"Who else knows?"

"The whole town," 

"Everyone's watching me," Rory moaned. 

"That's our lovely town, darling," Lorelai said as they pulled into Luke's. 

"I need a Danish!" Rory announced. "And a boyfriend," Lorelai muttered resulting in a dirty look from Rory. "You like him," Lorelai whispered softly to herself, now if only she could prove it…

*                      *                      * 

"You're late," Emily Gilmore said as the two younger Gilmore Girls entered the house. "Hey there Mom! How are you? Me? Oh how sweet of you to think of me…I'm good thanks for asking," 

"Lorelai!" Emily scolded while Lorelai smiled at Rory, despite her small-mindedness over the whole 'spending the night at Tristan's' ordeal she managed a smile. "Lorelai, Rory!" Richard greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Grandpa," Rory greeted smiling at him.

"You ready for Harvard, young lady?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited," 

"That's great,"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore?" Daphne interrupted politely. 

"Yes?" came Emily's response. "The guest room is all prepared,"

"Thank You, Daphne," 

"A Guest room mom?"

"Yes, Lorelai a guest room," 

"Why?"

"My mother's coming tomorrow," Richard announced. 

"She is?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yes,"

"Do you think she'd mind if Tristan and I could interview her?" she asked eagerly. 

"Sure,"

"How's Tuesday?"

"Great," 

"Come on you two!" called out Emily. Lorelai and Emily had already gone ahead much to Rory's surprise. "Coming!" Rory called back as she and her grandfather headed to another lovely, Friday night dinner. 


	7. Lorelai I & Michael I

A/N: I know Lorelai the first is not an original GILMORE but that's okay…and it is part of Rory's family history…. I'm sorry for the long wait!! But thanks for the reviews and your concern for my problems. Only one more day of mid-terms…and a few days until I give my friend a note and tell her I'm done trying…. but anyways onto the good stuff…. the story!! 

Chapter Seven: Lorelai the first and Michael the first.

She smoothed her skirt out again as they stood at of her Grandparents manor. She then pushed another stubborn strand of her coffee colored hair behind her ear, for one of her nervous habits. "Are you ready yet?" he asked somewhat annoyed at her. "No…" she mumbled now fixing her shirt.

"Rory, stop. You look great," Tristan consoled.

"But…" she began to smooth her hair one more time but Tristan grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her hair. "Just ring the doorbell," Tristan explained softly. 

"Sorry," Rory replied flashing a smile at him. 

"Before I die from heat stroke…Rory ring the stupid doorbell," Tristan growled somewhat impatiently. 

"Oh! Right," she laughed as Tristan rolled his eyes. "You know you love me," Rory teased as she rang the doorbell. If only she knew how much he loved her.

Daphne opened the door; she had been a record for being a maid in the Gilmore home. Emily was satisfied with her, which was a good thing. "Hi Daphne," Rory greeted smiling at the maid but then continued on to the parlor leaving Tristan to trail at his own will. 

"Emma says hi," Tristan said grinning at Daphne.

"Tell her I say hi too. Go on now Tristan," Daphne scolded pushing him ahead of her. He continued on down the foyer to see Rory sitting uncomfortably across from what he assumed was her grandmother: Lorelai the first. 

"Grandma Lorelai this is Tristan DuGrey," 

"Michael's boy, huh?" Lorelai asked eyes sparkling blue, like Rory's and Lorelai's. 

"Yeah," Tristan responded somewhat reluctantly. 

"Your great-grandfather had the same name as well," 

"Did you know him?" 

"Know him?" Lorelai chuckled. 

"We were best friends since we had met. He was the troublemaker of my street and a charmer in the worst way," Rory nodded in agreement seeing the similarities between great-grandfather and Tristan.

"When we were growing up in England we used to talk about sailing to America," Lorelai paused as if lost in space for a moment. 

"I really thought that someday we really were going to go too. But, he fell in love with your great-grandmother, 

Tristan who is a wonderful person mind you. Within three months time they had courted and announced to me 

that they were engaged," Rory was jotting down notes furiously while Tristan just sat and listened. 

"I guess people could say I was jealous but I personally didn't think I was. But, I gave him an ultimatum her or me. I thought he would choose me but he chose her, much to my shock and disappointment. We had a huge fight involving throwing 'I hate you' at each other. I was heartbroken so my parents decided to send me on a boat to America for a while. The first few days that I was there I moped and wallowed. On about the fourth day I met this wonderful gentleman. Eventually, I married him but my true love would always be Michael," 

Lorelai the first took a shaky breath…the worst part was coming soon. "About sixty years later from the time I left for America I heard that Michael was ill. It was the first time I had returned to my real home in years. Lydia (Tristan's great-grandmother) knew the only reason he was holding on was because for me…he couldn't die without us still being in our fight. I've never been sadder in my life, when standing in Michael's room saying good-bye to him. When I went into his room, I was a mess crying like crazy when he said 'I'm not worth you're tears Lori'…he was the only one who could call me that. I apologized to him about my getting mad at him…and he said it was okay even though in my heart I knew he should have forgiven me. He kissed me on the cheek and told me I should never forget our childhood together. He said I was his only best friend and his only first love. I could never forget the person who gave me my first kiss. He said he loved me, loved his family. His last words were 'Never forget darling' and he was gone," 

As Lorelai the first finished up her story Tristan shifted on the couch and grabbed Rory's free hand. At first she was slightly surprised and shot him a look for it but soon relaxed as he smiled at her. 

"I'm sorry I had to make you dig up your past Grand," Rory apologized with a sweet smile.

"Dear, history is all something we have to deal with someday. You get over it, eventually," 

"Thank You," Tristan said smiling at Rory's great-grandmother. 

"Bye Kids," Lorelai the first said watching the two teenagers walk out of the room to the foyer, both of them with heavy hearts. 

When the two clambered into the car they both remained silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Tristan?" Rory asked looking at him for a moment. 

"Yeah?" he replied glancing at Rory. "If we ever get into a fight let's not wait sixty years,"

"Deal," he agreed sticking his hand out for Rory to shake. They shook on it and then resumed to normal Rory-Tristan banter. 

"How about fifty years, Mare?" Tristan teased as Rory smacked him in the arm. 

"Forty?" he questioned.

"Tristan!" she complained with a laugh. He grinned and she grinned back, nothing could ruin this friendship. 


	8. Good Times

A/N: I apologize for the long wait! I've been swamped with stuff to do but it's better now…so I'll try to update more often I swear! Now, without further ado Chapter 8.  

Chapter 8: Good Times

"That was the infamous Gilmore dinners huh?" Tristan said smiling at the two Gilmore girls. 

"Yeah," Rory replied rolling her eyes. 

"I can't believe she did that!" fumed Lorelai. "Are you two together yet?" she said mimicking Emily Gilmore. It had been embarrassing for both Rory and Tristan to deal with Emily and explain that nothing was going on between the two. One minute, she and Lorelai had been arguing over whether or not Lorelai liked cabbage when she suddenly changed the subject onto the two teenagers. They had both been quick to reply 'we're just friends!' She had been skeptical but Lorelai had cleared it up for her that nothing was going on between Rory and Tristan.

"How about some mini-golf?" Tristan suggested breaking the silence and both girls heartily agreed. 

"I want a blue ball!" both Rory and Lorelai squealed when they arrived at the mini-golf place. After five minutes of arguing Tristan gave Lorelai a pink one and Rory the aforementioned blue one. 

"Finally," he grumbled. It was only the third hole and twenty minutes had passed. It was obvious that the two Lorelai's weren't mini-golf people. "Rory you're holding it wrong," Tristan complained. 

"Help me?" Rory asked sweetly and Tristan groaned inwardly. Why did she always make him do things he never wanted to do?

"Okay," he agreed somewhat reluctantly. He got behind her placing her hands in the right places on the club and helped her practice swinging a few times. When he stepped back he suddenly started to miss the feel of her body pressed up against his. He watched her swing and it was a hole-in-one. "Yes!" Rory squealed while jumping up in down in excitement. She and Lorelai shared a secret handshake that Tristan had trouble with following but when it was finished Rory turned and faced him. 

"Thank You," Rory whispered leaning in for a hug and then kissed him on the cheek. "What are friends for," he offered weakly and they were off to the next hole as if they're moment was only between friends…but that's why they were, Tristan reminded himself. _Just_ friends. 

            After another hour of playing mini-golf they finally finished playing and headed back to Stars Hollow. "We're going to Luke's!" Lorelai announced as she pulled the jeep into park and they sat in the driveway of the Crap Shack for a minute. 

"Let's go!" Rory said cheerfully as she opened the door to get out with Tristan right behind her. "Are you sure he's ready though, Mom?" Rory asked. "I hope so," Lorelai replied seriously.

"Hello? I'm still here I hope you two know," Tristan reminded.   
 

"We know," the two girls, sang out linking arms and heading to Luke's. "It says William's Hardware," Tristan pointed out and the two rolled their eyes. 

"You find that strange?" Lorelai questioned. 

"Wait until Al's Pancake World," Rory chimed in grinning. 

"Are we going in or not?" Tristan queried impatiently. "Going, going, going…" Rory said as they headed into their beloved diner. 

"Lukey!" Lorelai called out sitting on a stool at the counter and spinning around. "Lorelai," Luke replied with a light smile. "You're smiling," she commented before leaning across the counter to kiss him. 

"What are you so happy about?"

"I beat Taylor at not putting decorations up again," 

"But decorations would make this place pretty, Luke,"

"Don't even think about it," he warned and she smiled at him innocently. "Me? Think about decorating the diner? Never," 

"Who's the boy with Rory?" he asked suddenly as Lorelai looked over her shoulder. 

"That's Tristan," she replied looking at him, surprised at his protectiveness of her daughter. 

"Bible Boy?"

"Ex-Bible Boy," Lorelai confirmed when Rory and Tristan finally spoke up. 

"What's a girl suppose to do for service here?" Rory called out.

"Strip," Lorelai shot back. 

"That's only with you Lorelai," he murmured as she wagged a finger at him. "Dirty," she whispered smiling at him and he headed to Rory's table with Lorelai hot on his heels. "Coffee," Lorelai whined as he stopped in front of their table. 

"I'm Luke," Luke said gruffly. "Tristan," Tristan introduced himself but Rory ignored their talk. 

"COFFEE!" Rory shouted snatching the pot easily out of Luke's hand. 

"This is the good stuff Rory don't ever forget that," ignoring the fatherly talk that Luke was—still giving Tristan. 

"You girls having a movie night tonight?"

"Oh Rory, we should, we should!"  
 

"Take Tristan's wallet," Rory said softly as Lorelai reached for his wallet and they slipped out of the diner silently, after many years of practice.

"There's like a hundred bucks in here Rory! I'll take seventy bucks for our junk food…and you can take the leftover thirty for movies. Make sure to get some chick flicks with hot guys, okay?" Rory nodded in response as Lorelai handed over the aforementioned thirty. They separated promising to meet with each other back at Luke's in ten minutes. 

Ten minutes later…Lorelai reappeared with three bags of junk and Rory reappeared with a bag full of movies. Luke and Tristan were arguing over who were better the Yankees (Luke) versus the Red Sox (Tristan). 

"You coming to movie night? Tristan? Luke?" Tristan nodded silently gratefully for her ending a debate that would truly never end if she hadn't interrupted. 

"Is that all junk food?" Luke asked his eyes widening at the bags. "I have tea, too!" Lorelai said defending herself.

"Are they always like this?" Tristan questioned softly in Rory's ear. "Yeah," Rory responded with a smile. 

"No wonder they're dating. Anyways, have you seen my wallet lately?" he asked casually and Rory looked at him with her wide blue eyes. 

"What wallet?" she asked innocently.

"The one you and your mother stole from my for movie night,"

"You're accusing me of stealing Tristan! You should know better than that," 

"Sweetie?" Lorelai interrupted as she opened the door with Rory and Tristan following her out. 

"Yes?" Rory replied smiling.

"You've stolen something before,"  

"She has?" Tristan feigned a shock look and she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"That was different though," 

"Rory!" he groaned as she just grinned and laughed. "Tell me," he commanded as he started chasing her and when he reached her he tackled her to the ground tickling her.

"TRISTAN!" Rory screeched as Lorelai just shook her head, how oblivious was she? Laughter followed Lorelai into the 'Crap Shack' five minutes later.

_2 ½ hours later—Crap Shack—Movie Night_

"Why are we watching this?" complained Tristan as Lorelai popped in _'The Wedding Planner'_. "Because J. Lo is her idol," Rory whispered leaning into Tristan a little to grab some mini marshmallows. 

"When's your birthday?" she asked as they were waiting for the previews to end. "August Fourteenth," he replied resting his head in her lap. Rory couldn't help but smile at him as he looked up at her. 

"That's in six days!" Lorelai said happily bouncing from her position on the couch. "Are your parents planning anything?" Rory asked curiously and he snorted in response. 

"I take that as a no,"

"They're in Europe for god knows how long," unbeknownst to Tristan the girls mouthed 'party' to each other as Lorelai grabbed a note pad along with a pen and started to scribble down ideas. 

"What're you doing this week then?"

"On Wednesday I'm going to New Hampshire to see my Great Uncle George but the rest is free to hang out with you,"

"Great," she replied sarcastically and Tristan smiled. 

"Lorelai!" Luke called out from the front door making Lorelai jump up, her pad flying in the air and hitting Tristan in the head with her foot. 

"Ouch," Tristan groaned sitting up and Rory smiled sorrowfully at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive," he replied dryly and she giggled. "Rory!" Lorelai called out bounding back into the living room to stop the tape. "Yeah?" Rory replied looking over at her mom.

"Town meeting—now," 

"What for?" Lorelai shrugged. "The fair?" 

"Okay, I'll see you there, go with Luke," 

"Kay," Lorelai happily agreed as she grabbed her sneakers and took off with Luke. "Let's go," Rory said grabbing Tristan's hand and dragging him out the door despite his protests. "You'll love it," she promised finding amusement in his horror stricken face. They reached the edges of Stars Hollow's main street quickly. 

"Is Dean going to be there?" he questioned softly placing his arm around Rory's shoulders. "Probably," Tristan's eyes darkened visibly but she patted him in reassurance. "We could always pretend that he's not there. But, he loved Madeline, remember," she reminded gently and as she spoke there the couple was sitting on the gazebo. 

"Hey Dean, Madeline," she greeted smiling at the couple. 

"Rory, Tristan," Madeline chirped back as Rory and Tristan continued on their way. Tristan's arm around Rory's shoulders didn't go unnoticed. 

 "Are Rory and Tristan going out?" Rory could hear Madeline faintly ask. 

"No, no Rory would never go out with him," Tristan tightened his hold on Rory and she looked up at him concerned. 

"You okay?" 

"Fine," came his short reply and she rolled her eyes. "Let's go get good seats then," as soon as they settled in their seats Taylor called the meeting to order as Rory craned her neck she was surprised to see that Lorelai and Luke weren't their. A minute later a disheveled Luke and a grinning Lorelai entered with Burgers and fries. 

"Is that food?" Taylor demanded to know and Lorelai smiled at him. "How's the weather Taylor?"

"It's too hot, and humid. I hate summer, I hate it!" The rant continued on until he realized Lorelai did indeed have food. 

"Confiscate the food!" Taylor cried out.

"Are a lot of vegetables being sold at the Market?" Lorelai questioned and he went off on another rant. "Lorelai!" he roared and Lorelai laughed. 

"So, why are we having this meeting!" called out Rory and almost two hundred eyes swung over to her seat. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment and then Taylor finally regained control. 

"We need more volunteers for the booth on Saturday," 

"Tristan and I will do the dunking booth!" Rory called out again causing everyone at the meeting to stare. Normally Rory didn't speak up much at these town meetings, Lorelai did enough of that but this time Tristan was setting her on the edge. 

"Mare, if you wanted to see me wet all you had to do was ask," he whispered softly causing her cheeks to flame red for a moment but then she rolled her eyes.

"Ego check please," she requested. 

"Sorry it just inflates whenever you're around," 

"Silence!" cried out Taylor in desperation and for a moment it was quiet. Until suddenly Babette spoke up. "Patty, you have a date waiting outside," 

"Yeah! I saw him!" Lorelai piped up. "He's a hot one!"  Patty smiled and winked at Babette and Lorelai. 

"I give up! Meeting adjourned," 

"Wow," Tristan commented and Rory grinned. "You've got to love Stars Hollow!" And that he did. 


	9. I don't want to lose this

**Author's Note:** I haven't exactly been thrilled with the number of reviews that I've been getting and I'm beginning to lose interest in typing this story up and posting it. However, I will continue this because I want to finish up all my fics already posted…and hopefully the number of reviews will increase. Thank You to my few reviewers I had for Chapter 8, I appreciate it…so here goes Chapter 9. 

These Summer Days 

**By: klm111a **

***                      *                      ***

Chapter Nine: I don't want to lose this…

_Tuesday._

"Rory. Where are we going?" Tristan whined the heat was getting to him, he was already sweating and they had been walking for less than a minute. 

"You'll see," she teased as they continued to walk down a well-worn path both dressed in bathing suits. Tristan had it bad; anyone could tell by the way he was watching her in her blue one piece. To him she couldn't look more beautiful then she did now. 

"This is the bridge," Rory said gesturing around. 

"It's beautiful," he said in awe and Rory smiled. She had impressed Tristan! 

"Jess!" shrieked Paris as a splash sounded to the left of the bridge. "Hey!" Rory called out.

"Hey Rory," Paris replied. "Look who I brought!" she said happily. 

"How did you convince him to come?" 

"I promised swimming," 

"Of course," Paris said smiling at her two friends. 

"Hey Ror," Tristan said suddenly and she spun around to face him. "What?" came her response while glancing over at him.  

"Come here," Rory came a little bit closer to Tristan when suddenly he grabbed her and threw her into the lake. "DuGrey!" she shrieked. 

"Help me out," Rory then asked sweetly. 

"Sure," Tristan replied leaning over to help her. She accepted his hand gratefully but at the last minutes she pulled him in. "Rory," he complained and she giggled. Rory crawled back onto the bridge as did Tristan and they sat like that for a moment. Dripping wet, feet dangling off the bridge, hands almost touching. 

Madeline, Dean, Lane and Dave had arrived but Rory and Tristan hadn't noticed. "Rory…" he said softly. He had been planning on saying 'I love you' but realized how stupid that would be especially in front of Rory's two ex-boyfriends. 

"Yeah?" Rory answered pretending not to notice Madeline, Dean, Lane and Dave. 

"Never mind," came Tristan's answer. Then he tickled her and she was laughing, it was the most wonderful sound in the world. "Tristan!" she shrieked swatting his hand away. 

Jess and Dean exchanged looks. Tristan was in love with Rory and she couldn't be more oblivious to it, as usual. 

*           *           * 

After a couple hours of swimming, joking around, teasing and jumping into the lake everyone was exhausted. They were all lying on the bridge. Some of them were reading (Rory, Jess and Paris), Some were whispering (Lane and Dave), some were making out (Dean and Madeline) while Tristan was playing his guitar and humming along. Rory glanced up from her book at him for a moment and had to smile at his serious expression as he concentrated on the music. He began to play _Someday We'll Know_ and he started to sing. Soon after, Rory joined in with the sing. Lane and Paris exchanged surprised looks. Rory never sang yet there she was singing along with Tristan voluntarily. What was going on? Rory and Tristan's voices blended together perfectly creating a wonderful duet. Mid-way through the song their eyes met for a moment and Tristan was worried that she'd be able to tell how completely in love he was with her. It was a wonderful feeling for Rory to look into his eyes and feel warmth radiating from them. She wanted to bask in that forever, but of course the song ended causing them both to look away from each other. She picked up her book again as if nothing had happened. 

"Hey Rory," Tristan whispered after sitting for a few minutes just watching her read. 

"What?" Rory replied slightly annoyed at him for interrupting her reading. 

"What are you reading?"

"A book," came her reply while rolling her eyes. 

"I knew that," Tristan replied. 

"Go find someone else to annoy DuGrey," Rory begged. 

"No one's as much fun to annoy then you Mary," 

"Tristan!" Rory said groaning in frustration. 

"Fine, fine. I'll shut up," he muttered sadly. 

"Hey, hey," Rory said softly surprised at the sudden sadness in his voice. "That's not what I meant," 

"Whatever," he replied sounding somewhat disinterested to what she had to say. 

"Fine," came Rory's short reply to him. "I'm going home. See you all later," Rory then said to everyone else as she gathered her things and left. He sighed how the hell did he mess this up now? He grabbed his things and took off after Rory without a word to the other four. 

"Rory!" he called out and she stopped. Quickly he caught up to her. "What?" she asked impatiently as if she didn't have time to be talking to the likes of him. 

"I'm sorry," Tristan apologized. Rory eyes met his gaze and he couldn't be more sincere then he was at that moment. 

"Tristan," she sighed softly her head in her hands. "I don't get it. One minute we're like best friends and the next we're fighting, why?"

"I don't know Rory," Tristan murmured to her. "But all I do know is that I don't want to lose what we have, ever," 

"Neither do I…but sometimes I'm not so sure Tristan. I mean is this all worth it?"

"I hope so," Tristan replied hopefully as he hugged her. "Me too," she whispered back leaning into his hug. 

"Enough already!" Lorelai catcalled at the two kids. Rory blushed and Tristan grinned…Lorelai could always turn something serious into something comedic. 

"I should get going anyways. I promised Emma that we'd go out to dinner," 

"That's sweet," Rory said smiling at Tristan. "Yeah, yeah," he replied waving a hand to dismiss the notion of Tristan DuGrey being sweet. 

"Don't tell people okay?"

"Don't worry I won't tell people that you're turning into a softie," she teased and he just shook her head at her. 

"Thanks Gilmore," 

"No problem. So, see you tomorrow?" 

"Nope. Remember? My Uncle?" 

"Oh yeah! Well I'll see you on Thursday. Remember, we're hitting the mall at ten for your birthday present," 

"See you later Mary," he teased hopping into his car as she smiled at him. He couldn't wait for Thursday. 

- End Chapter Nine

**A/N 2: **

**Coming up on _These Summer Days_:**

**Chapter 10: The love story of the now Emily Gilmore and George DuGrey!**


	10. Good Old Uncle George

Author's Note: I was a lot happier with the outcome of Chapter nine from the reviewing corner! Yeah! Sorry, a little excited there. I love REVIEWS! I'm glad all of you like this so far…so here's Chapter 10…might as well write about people who don't live in my world, lucky ducks. 

**These Summer Days**

Chapter 10: Good Old Uncle George

"Do I have to come?" he complained into the phone as he fiddled with his tie. 

"Tristan," his grandmother replied. "George wants to see you and you might get something to add to that article of yours," 

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. 

"I don't think it's my story to share. Now, come on the limo's waiting in front of your driveway," 

"Okay Grandma we'll be down," Tristan said as he placed the phone back into the cradle. Heaving a sigh he grabbed his Boston Red Sox baseball hat and hurried down to meet Emma in the foyer of their mansion. Then he wheeled Emma to the limo to be greeted with a scolding for Tristan about his baseball cap. He murmured his apologies. Eventually he was lulled to sleep. 

"Who's the girl he's fallen for?" Tristan and Emma's grandmother whispered to Emma. 

"Rory Gilmore," she replied with a sweet smile towards her younger brother. 

"Another Gilmore," Their Grandmother said with a shake of her head.  

"NO!" Tristan cried out suddenly surprising both DuGrey females. 

"Whoa there kiddo," Emma said softly. 

"I'm not one of your sitting charges, Emma," he spit out bitterly staring at his sister. 

"No you're not. It's completely average to wake up from a nightmare when you're eighteen," Emma replied sarcastically. 

"Shut up," he grumbled as he pulled a soda out of the mini-fridge and turned on a baseball game avoiding their stares as they analyzed him. 

"Will you two stop?" 

"Stop what?" Emma responded tartly. 

"Analyzing me. This isn't a doctor's office," 

"Don't do this Tristan," Emma warned. 

"Do what?" he asked his voice suddenly shaking with emotion. 

"Tomorrow I'm turning eighteen, Emma and our parents don't even care. At least for your birthday's they'd fly out to Europe for a special dinner. For me, the maid would eat dinner with me and buy me a present. Let's face it. They love you and hate me. I know I was an 'accident', and that really hurts. They'll never try to get to know me," Emma's fingers grazed Tristan's for a moment as she tried to reach his hand but he twisted violently away from her grasp.

"Tristan," she chided. 

"Emma, stop!" he said annoyed at her as he turned his attention back to the television set as the tears were threatening to fall. Only Rory would understand him, he needed her. 

"Tristan your parents aren't good at showing their love to you, you know that. It's why you pulled all those stupid things in high school. Your father is proud of how you turned yourself around and we're valedictorian of your class," she took a breath and continued. "He may not tell you, but he would always tell me and Janlan about your progress. And Tristan your mother didn't want you, she wanted to abort you so badly but your father refused. Then she tried to persuade him to let someone adopt you but he had found out you were a boy. He was the happiest man in the world! Don't get the wrong impression, darling. Your grandfather and I taught him well," 

"Excuse me, Miss?" interrupted the DuGrey driver. 

"Yes?"

"We're at George's estate," 

"Thank You," they got out of the limo and silently stood in front of the door. Tristan rang the bell still ignoring both sister and grandmother. 

"Tristan!" his great-aunt Stephanie cried out hugging him.

"Hi," Tristan replied flashing a grin at his aunt. Her flaming red hair made her look younger then she really was—looking like Emma's mother rather then her great aunt. 

"You've grown so much! You're starting to make me feel old," 

"You'll never get old Steph," interjected Cecile. 

"You're to kind Cecile. Emma! Darling, it's been a long time," Stephanie said leaning over and hugging her. 

"I know Auntie," Emma replied with a grin. That was the best thing about their Aunt Stephanie. She could always make someone feel at home. Stephanie then realized the three of them were still outside rather uncomfortably. "Come in come in," Stephanie said ushering the three of them into the house. 

"George look who's here!" she called out. 

"Cecile!"  He greeted standing up to hug her. "Emma, Tristan," he said after hugging their grandmother.

"You both look so much older," he commented. 

"Thanks Uncle George," the two chorused.  

"How's the summer going?"

"Good—Tristan's doing a project for the _Hartford Post_ on the Gilmore family, Gellar family and DuGrey family," 

"Grandma," he complained. 

"Really?" Uncle George seemed interested. Tristan nodded in response. 

"Well, I have a story for you then," he said and began to tell the story of the current Emily Gilmore and his romance. "It began our freshman year of college. We met at a mixer between her sorority and my fraternity. At first we didn't really know each other. We had heard things from our friends about each other. One of my friends found out from his girlfriend that Emily had a crush on me. So, I asked her to the mixer. We became one of the most popular couples on campus. We were voted as cutest couples three years in a row. At the end of our junior year I proposed. We were planning the wedding for months. It was the morning before the wedding when she called me. She told me she couldn't marry me. I didn't question her motives but she explained to me what had happened. Apparently that morning she had bumped into an old friend from high school, Richard Gilmore. She admitted that she was really in love with him. I didn't know what to do so I transferred to Boston University to forget about her. At first it worked being on a new campus was thrilling but one night it was raining, the type of night when you can't help but remember your past. It was on a walk when I bumped into Stephanie who was also reminiscing about a past romance with Jeremy Gellar. And so, over a cup of coffee we told our stories of heartbreak. We were coming to the end of a wonderful night when I kissed her and the rest is history," 

Cecile, George and Stephanie all shared a smile while Tristan was psyched to tell Rory. Emma glanced over at him for a moment and she knew he was thinking about Rory. Sometimes she wondered how he had gotten through military school without her presence in his life. 

They spent a few more hours at their Uncle George's. They ate lunch, gave Tristan a few gifts and retold some embarrassing stories of Tristan's past despite his protests. On the drive home he was content with the silence. He hadn't been this happy in months. Tomorrow, he was turning eighteen and he was going to spend the whole day with Rory Gilmore…heaven in his mind.

- Finis Chapter 10 

Coming up… 

_Chapter 11: A birthday to remember…a day spent with Rory on his 18th birthday. _


	11. A birthday to remember

Author's note: A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers. Believe me you're having my type faster. I'm on a roll!! Hehe. Well keep on reviewing and I'll keep on typing. Next update can be expected somewhere between Wednesday to Saturday! Enjoy! 

Chapter 11: A birthday to remember

3:04, the red numbers glowed in Rory Gilmore's room, one more minute until Tristan officially turned eighteen. Yawning she grabbed the phone and dialed an all too familiar number. 

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily. 

"Happy Birthday Tristan!" 

"Rory?" he grumbled. 

"Yeah, it's me," 

"What time is it?"

"3:05," she said proudly. 

"You remember," he commented somewhat surprised. 

"Of course!" she said with a laugh as she leaned back on her elbows. 

            Lorelai heard laughter as she quietly entered the house. She had spent the night with Rory despite her protests. Then at one Lorelai had sneaked out of the house to see Luke.

"Tristan!" Rory said laughing again. Rory liked him a lot, she could tell. Rory had of course inherited the Lorelai Gilmore skill of denial and Christopher Hayden's stubborn streak, a devious combination especially when it came to boys. "I'll see you at nine, okay?" Rory laughed again and Lorelai had to smile. Rory hadn't been this happy in months and it thrilled Lorelai. She was standing there leaning against the wall when she realized Rory's voice wasn't talking anymore. She glanced around to see Rory standing at her doorway staring at Lorelai. 

"Hi," Lorelai said weakly pushing a hair behind her ear. "Who was that?" 

"Tristan," 

"Really…" Lorelai commented wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Mother! I only called him to wish him a happy birthday," 

"Even though you'll see him in a few hours?" 

"That wasn't the point!" 

"Whatever you say," 

"Where have you been anyways?" Rory questioned turning the tables onto Lorelai. 

"Sitting here in the kitchen looking for a bathing suit to match my bust size for this year," Lorelai said innocently. 

"You're wearing jeans," Rory pointed out. 

"Damn," muttered Lorelai. 

"You were out to see Luke, weren't you?" Rory accused. 

"No," Lorelai lied. 

"I'll let this go _Lorelai_, but next time you're going to get in big trouble young lady," 

"Thank you _Mom_!" Lorelai mocked and the two girls burst into giggles. 

"I should get to bed," Rory said gasping for breath. "Tristan and I are going to the mall tomorrow while you and Sookie decorate,"

"Night babe," Lorelai said kissing her on the forehead before heading to her own room. 

_11:00 AM—Tristan's B-day_

"Tristan!" cried out Rory jumping on his bed. 

"Go away," he groaned. 

"No can do birthday boy. We've got places to go, now come on," 

"What time is it?"

"Eleven. I spent two hours hanging out with Emma letting you sleep in," 

"Okay, Gilmore. I'm up," he said pushing her off the bed as he got up. Rory glanced at him to see him shirtless and she blushed. She hated the fact that Tristan had this effect on her it made her vulnerable. 

"Emma made you breakfast," she said to him tilting her head as her slipped on his blue Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt. 

"She did?" he responded as he walked out of the room with Rory right behind him. 

"Happy Birthday!" Emma greeted as they entered the kitchen. 

"Thanks Em," Tristan said happily leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good coffee," Rory commented as Tristan smiled at her. 

"Did you tell her about Uncle George?" Emma questioned. 

"Nope," 

"What about him?" 

"You're grandmother and my Great Uncle had a romance as well," 

"Really?" Rory questioned eagerly as she continued to drink her coffee. 

"Yeah," 

"That's so weird," Rory commented. 

"They were engaged but then Emily met your grandfather,"

"I can't wait to tell my mom!" she said excitedly. 

"Do you want to go to Star's Hollow instead?"

"NO!" he looked at her amused from her outburst and she flushed red again. "I mean no, it's your day. We'll go later," 

"If you're sure," he replied wondering why Rory would turn down another day in Stars Hollow. 

*                       *                      *

"So what do you want?" Rory asked as they walked through the mall. 

"I don't need anything," he replied. 

"Nothing?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Spending the day with you is fine," he replied simply. 

"I'm flattered Tristan. But come on! I see you all the time," she said rolling her eyes.  

"How about we check out the bookstore?" he asked pointing. 

"Okay," she agreed nodding. An hour or so later, Rory had a bag full of books and Tristan still had nothing. She sighed what would Tristan want?

"Let's hit the food court, Mare," he suggested he said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Rory, said as her stomach growled. They settled down at a table as they waited for their number to be called from McDonald's. 

"I still can't believe you got a McSalad Shaker Tristan!" she chastised. He smiled as she began to ramble on and on about how McDonald's wasn't supposed to serve salad, just burgers and fries. 

"Want to know why I bought it?" he asked with a grin.  

"Why?" Rory asked eating a fry. 

"So I could steal yours," 

"I should've known," she replied with a roll of her eyes. After lunch they continued to walk around the mall with Rory complaining about Tristan not needing anything until they reached the pet store. 

"Look!" squealed Rory pointing at the puppies. 

"Let's go in," Tristan said nudging her to continue in amused at her excitement. They walked in and Tristan spotted a little border collie puppy and instantly fell in love. Rory watched Tristan play with the dog for a while. Then she headed over to the cashier. 

"How much is that dog?" she asked pointing over to the puppy. 

"A hundred," the lady replied promptly. 

"Could I buy her please?" 

"Is it for your boyfriend over there?" 

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend and it's his birthday," Rory said awkwardly glancing back at Tristan and smiling faintly at the cashier. She paid for the dog and bought a leash and collar. 

"Happy Birthday!" she said with an ear-to-ear grin as she placed the leash and collar in Tristan's lap. 

"You mean?" 

"She's all yours," Rory said still smiling. 

"Thanks!" he said gratefully staring at Rory. 

"So, what are you going to name her?" she questioned curiously avoiding his gaze. 

"Juliet," 

"At least it's not Mary," Rory responded rolling her eyes. 

"Don't be jealous Mary! Now, I have two Juliet's," he teased while picking up Juliet and grabbing Rory by the elbow to steer her out of the pet store. 

"Star's Hollow?" she asked. 

"Sure," Tristan replied as they headed to the car. 

*                       *                      * 

_Half-hour later:_

"I wonder where my mom is," Rory commented as they pulled into the driveway. 

"Luke's?" he guessed. 

"Probably. Now come on I want to play with Jules here," she said hopping out of the car smiling to herself. She knew where Lorelai was and almost the entire population of Stars Hollow. They were inside hiding no doubt. The three climbed up the stairs on the porch. Rory turned the doorknob and flicked on the light. 

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted and then…

"A PUPPY!" screeched Lorelai forgetting about Tristan for a moment. A few minutes later after Lorelai was properly introduced she remembered what she was suppose to be doing. 

"Happy Birthday kiddo," Lorelai said hugging Tristan. 

"Thanks Lorelai," 

"Here comes the cake!" came Sookie's voice from the kitchen. 

"Move people!" Lorelai called letting go of Tristan. 

"Wow, it's great Sookie," Rory commented it was going to be a great party. 

"Tristan I have one more present," Rory said smiling shyly. 

"Rory, the puppy and the party was enough," 

"Wait!" she said producing a certificate from her pocket. 

"You're now an official honorary member of Stars Hollow!" Rory explained her grin getting bigger by the second. "Thanks Rory," he said quietly.

"No problem," Rory replied sitting down next to him as he kissed her quickly on the forehead.

*           *           *

"Was it a good birthday then?" Rory asked leaning against the door of the jeep as they stood in front of the DuGrey mansion as Tristan prolonged the inevitably of going back inside. "The best," Tristan replied grinning at Rory. "Good my mom and I spent all of Wednesday planning the entire thing," 

"Well be glad I was in New Hampshire then, huh?" 

"Yeah. So, it's late and I should be getting home. See you tomorrow at the fair?" 

"I'll be there," he promised as he hugged Rory. "Thanks for Juliet," he whispered as she climbed into the jeep and with a wave she was gone. He came into the house humming today had been awesome. "Emma!" he called out as he shut the door with his foot. "In the den!" Emma called back. He entered with Juliet hot on his heels. He was surprised to see Emma and his parents in the den. 

"Happy Birthday little brother!" Emma said grinning at him. "What in the world." Tristan said in amazement. "Happy Birthday son," his father said hugging him. "Who's this dog Tristan?" Emma asked curiously as the little puppy jumped into her lap. 

"This is Juliet. Rory got her for me," 

"She's adorable!" gushed his mother and he smiled. They were a real family again, just like old time. 

*           *           *

"Your parents came back for your birthday?" Rory said happily. 

"Yeah," Tristan replied smiling. 

"That's great!" she said grinning up at him. It was their lunch break so they were sitting on top of a hill overlooking the fair while the two of them were both eating a ton of junk food. They finished eating lunch and wandered around together. 

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Rory squealed excitedly. "I don't know…" he said reluctantly but she dragged him along. 

"Close your eyes," Rory soothed tangling her fingers with his. Her heartbeat accelerated but she ignored it thinking it was only a side effect of riding the Ferris wheel. Soon after they returned to the dunking booth to discover Luke was in the dunking booth and Lorelai was pitching the ball. She missed all three times and Rory wanted a turn. She missed once…and then twice. Then Tristan whispered some encouraging comments to Rory. She tossed it and BAM! She hit it right on the mark causing Luke to get dunked in the water. Lorelai started laughing as Rory's face turned to horror.

 "Run," Tristan whispered as he grabbed her hand and they took off. They arrived at the gazebo breathless and full of laughter. "Did you see Lorelai?" he asked causing the both of them to burst into a fit of laughter. To an outside it looked like a young couple in love but to them it was only a moment between best friends. 

- Finis Chapter 11

Coming up next…

Chapter 12: The story between Lorelai and Josh DuGrey, not to mention a date for Rory and it's not Tristan…


	12. One more GilmoreDuGrey romance to tell

Author's note: WOW!! Chapter 12…only about 2 chapters to go! Excitement!! Thanks for the reviews they really did make me type faster…I love all who did review!! Here's Chapter 12…

**These Summer Days**

Chapter 12: One more tale of a DuGrey-Gilmore romance. 

They were in the middle of a movie night when someone knocked on the door. Lorelai and Rory grunted in response and Tristan rolled his eyes. Then he got up and headed to the front door. He opened it and was surprised by the person standing rather uncomfortably on the porch. 

"Uncle Josh?" he asked surprised to see his Uncle. 

"Tristan?" Josh DuGrey questioned just as confused as his nephew. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked Tristan.

"I'm one of Rory's friends," Tristan replied still bewildered. 

"That's great. How is little Rory?"

"Not so little anymore," Rory said coming to the door right behind Tristan. 

"Ror this is my Uncle Josh who's here because?" Tristan questioned. 

"Can I see Lorelai?" Josh questioned eagerly. 

"Sure," Tristan responded as Rory called for her mother. "MOM!" Rory called out. 

"Is Joe giving you guys a hard time?" Lorelai asked smiling but when she saw who was at the door her smile faded. 

"Josh," Lorelai said softly leaning against the wall for support. 

"Lorelai," Josh responded in the same manner. Silence followed as both Rory and Tristan were at a loss to what was going on. 

"Can I talk to you?" Josh pleaded.

"Yeah, kids can you go watch the movie?" the two did leave but they didn't watch the movie they were eavesdropping on the conversation. 

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai hissed. 

"I'm still in love with you," he offered weakly. 

"Bullshit Josh. I swear to god my mother still doesn't get it. I love Luke for crying out loud!" 

"Your mother didn't put me up to this," Josh said quickly. 

"Josh look I'm seeing someone," and then the whole house was silent. And suddenly they heard Luke ask Lorelai something. 

"Lorelai will you marry me?" Luke's voice wafted through the hall. Rory was immediately on her feet with Tristan right behind her. "LUKE!" Lorelai squealed jumping up and down for a moment but then became serious.

"Ask me again," she said quietly.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course," Josh was soon forgotten as soon as Luke had arrived he had slipped away, it was a couple hours later when Rory brought it up again. 

"How come Tristan's uncle was here?"

"Good way to ruin the moment Rory," Lorelai joked. 

"Mom," Rory said seriously. 

"Okay, okay!" Lorelai responded sitting down on the couch between both Rory and Tristan. 

"Well, Rory was six and I was twenty-two. I was still a maid at the time when I met this man who had been staying at the hotel who was my age. He was a charming guy, of course with his blue eyes like Tristan's and the same trademark smirk. He asked me out and how could I resist so I said yes. We dated for a few months and on our sixth month anniversary he proposed. I knew Rory would need a father sooner or later so I accepted. In a few months time it's the wedding day. So there I am walking down the aisle when I spot my mother grinning like a cat who caught the canary. I then realized if I did marry Josh I'd be kissing my life in Stars Hollow good-bye. Along with my independence of working on my own to wash it all down the drain to become a trophy wife. So, I grabbed Rory and took off in my wedding dress to the bus stop. People stared there I was in my wedding dress boarding a bus back to Stars Hollow," she paused. "About every other year he shows up begging to be taken back. Normally we got on a few dates but I always break it off but now I never have to worry about it again," she finished smiling fondly at Luke. 

"Luke blushed!" Rory said giggling. 

"Shut up," he replied glaring at her, making her quiet down but Rory smiled. It was going to happen…she was going to have a real family. Lorelai, Luke and her, the perfect family. 

*           *            * 

_The Next Night:_

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Tristan asked Rory on the phone. "Uhh..I have a date," Rory responded nervously. 

"You do?" Tristan questioned as he felt like he was deflating. 

"Don't sound so surprised, DuGrey," Rory teased.

"Who's it with?" 

"His name's Craig…I met him at Luke's," 

"That's nice," Tristan lied. 

"I'm _SO_ nervous Tristan," she complains. 

"You'll do fine, Ror. Like you always do with everything," 

"Thanks," Rory replied blushing on the other end from his flattery. 

"Look I got to go. Call me later okay?"

"Okay, bye," Rory said softly. 

"Bye," he replied and with a _CLICK_, he had hung up. Sighing Rory stares at the phone for a minute wondering what the hell was Tristan's problem?

_Later that night:_

The date had gone well. Much to Rory's surprise it had gone really well. Unlike the normal first date awkwardness Craig and Rory hadn't had a single moment that was awkward. The date had been filled with chatter full of books and music. It had been odd at first being with a different guy other than Tristan, Jess or Dean. Despite the date going well Rory couldn't help but wish it were Tristan sitting across from her. Craig however had seemed smitten with her. He had kissed her goodnight and as Rory expected she had felt nothing. No sparks at all just his lips moving against hers. Which got her thinking of the two kisses she and Tristan had shared. They had been filled with so much emotion. The opposite of that good night kiss.

At about midnight Rory heard the back door open and shut. It was Lorelai. She was humming—ever since Luke had proposed Lorelai had been insanely happy even if it had only been a day. 

"Rory?" Lorelai whispered nudging the door to her daughter's room open. It revealed a very upset Rory sitting on her bed. 

"Babe?" she questioned cautiously. 

"Hey Mom," Rory greeted sadly. 

"Are you okay? Because if that Craig kid pulled anything…" she trailed off at Rory's shake of her head. 

"He didn't do anything. The date was perfect," 

"Then what's the problem, sweetie?" Lorelai asked.

"He's not Tristan," she said softly staring at her hands. 

"Oh babe. Come here," Lorelai said opening her arms for Rory. She held her for a long time. "It's going to be all right," Lorelai soothed. 

"I like him Mom. I just wished he'd like me back," Rory whispered. Lorelai was shocked. Rory was oblivious to Tristan's huge crush on her. 

"Why don't you call him?" Lorelai suggested. 

"It's one in the morning," she pointed out. 

"Hun, I bet he's still up," 

"Night Mom," Rory said softly as Lorelai kissed her on the forehead. Rory soon crawled back under the covers phone clutched in her hand. She then dialed the memorized phone number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Tristan…it's Rory," 

Lorelai stood leaning against Rory's doorframe. She realized Rory was just as oblivious to Tristan's crush as she had been to Luke's. Luckily, for her Luke had finally gotten the courage to ask her out. Although later she learned Jess had dared him to do it. And look at them now, they were engaged. 

"How was your date?" Tristan questioned uncomfortably. There was silence on the other end. Only the occasional sniffle to make Tristan realize she was crying. 

"Rory?" 

"Tristan…I know it's late but do you think you could come over?" 

"I'll be over soon," Tristan promised as he hung up the phone. If her date had pulled anything he'd be the first to go and find him. No one messed with his Mary. 

"Come on, Jules," he whispered to his dog clipping on her leash. They hurried out of the mansion quietly and managed to get into the car without anyone in the mansion noticed. 

"To Stars Hollow we go," 

*                       *                       *

Rory was sitting on her porch, elbows balancing precariously on her knees and her chin resting in her hands. 

"Hey," he said softly sitting down next to her as Juliet sat beside him. 

"Hi," she replied looking up at him. 

"You okay?" he asked draping his arm around Rory and pulling her close. 

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I'm better now," they sat for a while until Rory began to fall asleep. 

"It's time for bed Rory," he said smiling. 

"Okay," Rory muttered as Tristan pulled her up and he guided her to her room with Juliet right behind them trotting along. "Night Ror," Tristan said softly as he walked to the door and flipped the light switch off. "Tris?" she said softly. 

"Yeah?" came his response. 

"Can you stay in here tonight?" 

"Sure," Tristan agreed climbing back onto her bed as she scooted over to make some room for him. Juliet hopped up as well curling up into a ball on the end of the bed. Ten minutes later, when Tristan thought Rory was asleep he murmured: "I love you Rory,"

Except unknown to Tristan she was really awake and she had to smile. He loved her and it was the best feeling in the world. With those words playing over and over in her head she fell asleep with a smile. 

Coming up…

_Articles and Harvard Bound:_ The long-awaited article for the Hartford Post and a good-bye.  


	13. Articles and Harvard Bound

Chapter 13: Articles and Harvard Bound

It had taken many long days and late night to finish the article. Tristan had been antsy ever since Paris had called yesterday to say that the editors of the Hartford Post had fallen in love with their piece.

It was five in the morning and for once in Rory Gilmore's life she didn't care. She was standing at the door of Tristan's mansion two copies of the Hartford Post were clutched to her chest as she finished her cup of coffee. She was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened and Tristan stepped not noticing Rory still as he locked his door shut. "Hey," Rory said causing him to jump. She giggled and he whirled around to face her. "What are you doing here?" 

She showed him her copies of the newspaper. "First Two Copies bought," she said proudly. "Are you serious?" he said snatching one of the copies from her and opening it to locate the article.

_DuGrey & Gilmore—4 generations_

_By: Tristan DuGrey and Rory Gilmore_

Mark and Katie, Lorelai I and Michael, George and Emily, Lorelai II and Josh. Four generations of DuGrey and Gilmore family members have their own version of a love story with each other. 

The first (Mark and Katie) romance took place when the families were bitter rivals. They met at an old bridge in Hartford that no longer exists. Katie Gilmore was a rule breaker and Mark DuGrey fell in love with her for it. They spent their eighteenth summer together. It ended somewhat abruptly. Mark was to be married and Katie wasn't one of the choices. Then, Katie found out she was going to be shipped off to finishing school. Didn't want that, and she had a broken heart. Sadly, a few hours later, she drank a poison leaving Mark even more heartbroken then before.

_[Lorelai the first is not an original Gilmore only later by marriage but it is a part of the Gilmore/DuGrey romance history in the authors' eyes.]_

_Michael DuGrey was Lorelai first and only real true love. He was her best friend, the only person who could call her Lori, the first boy she ever kissed and so much more. One day Michael was spending his afternoons with Lorelai and the next he was telling her he was getting married.  She gave him a choice, his fiancée or her, his best friend. Much to her dismay he chose his fiancée. Soon after she took a boat to America and met someone who became her husband. Sixty years later she finds that Michael is sick. Lorelai goes to see him at his deathbed. He admits that even after all these years he's still in love with her and he only hopes that someday she can forgive him. And she does, but it's to late because he's gone._

_[Emily is not an original Gilmore either—but it's part of the Gilmore history]_

_They met in college. He had heard from friend that she liked him but was to shy to ask. So, he asked her to the mixer. Within that year: George DuGrey and Emily became the most popular couple on campus. In their junior year they were engaged to be married—at the last second Emily met an old high school friend (Richard Gilmore) and sent George packing. Instead of marrying Emily he found Stephanie who was nursing her broken heart from a Gellar. _

_At sixteen Lorelai Gilmore had a kid; Rory Gilmore and was a maid at the Independence Inn in Stars Hollow. At twenty-two being a maid became routine and Rory was six, ready for first grade. She met a nice young man by the name of Josh DuGrey. After years of being out of the Hartford elite social circles she'd forgotten of the DuGrey family. They dated for a while, first casual, then more serious and before Lorelai knew it he was proposing. And to her own surprise she was accepting. The day of the wedding she spots her mother in the crowd of guests along with all of Emily Gilmore's friends. Everything that she was running away from was where she was headed, so another Gilmore ran away from a DuGrey._

_Now, in the current Gilmore-DuGrey generation there are two DuGrey children: Emma, 19 and Tristan, 18 and one Gilmore: Rory, 18. Despite this trail of broken hearts the three of these children have managed to be friends and remain the two most influential families in Hartford. * _

"We're published writers!" Tristan said with a laugh."Yeah," Rory replied smiling at him. "So…Do you want some coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?" she questioned raising a quizzical brow at him. "No,"

"Then you have my answer already," 

"Come on then," Tristan said as he opened the door again and Rory followed him in. "So, what were you doing up so early?" Tristan prodded. "I couldn't sleep," she confessed. "Why not?" 

"The newspaper was on my mind…leaving Stars Hollow and other thing," she replied simply. "I couldn't sleep either," Tristan said smiling sheepishly at Rory. They continued to talk until late morning over cups of coffee, wishing the other one knew they were in love with each other…if Rory only had the guts to admit she knew.

*          *            *

_August 24th _

Rory and Tristan's summer was coming to a fast close. The next morning Rory and Lorelai would be headed to Harvard. Tristan had offered to take Rory to Harvard but Lorelai had said it was going to be a mother-daughter thing, no matter what. It had been a few days since Tristan and Rory had seen each other…and so they had promised to hang out on their remaining days in Connecticut. 

Rory was re-reading _Pride & Prejudiced_ again. The doorbell rang and Rory had to smile. She knew who it was—Tristan of course. She dropped her book, which fell on the floor with a thud. She raced to the door and flung it open. "Tristan!" she sang out hugging him. 

"Miss me, Mary?" he asked as she rolled her eyes knowing full well a smirk was gracing his lips. "I don't think so, DuGrey," she teased and he grinned. "I think you did miss me," Tristan replied as he turned and Rory hopped onto his back. 

"To Luke's?" he questioned. "DUH! Giddy up horsie!" Rory teased smiling. She really was going to miss this whether she wanted to admit it or not. 

*                      *                      *

"Tomorrow, huh?" Tristan commented and Rory smiled sadly into her coffee and then she looked up at Tristan. "Yeah," she responded. "When are you leaving?" Tristan asked.

"Eightish,"  

"I'll see you off with coffee," 

"Really?" Rory said eagerly grinning at Tristan. "Of course. I have to say good-bye to my Mary," 

"But we're both going to Harvard," Rory commented furrowing her brow. "The campus is huge," Tristan said skirting around the real issue. "We're taking the same classes though, right?"

"I don't know, Rory," 

"I thought you were going to be a journalist," 

"I said that to impress you," he muttered and she giggled. 

"Tristan!" 

"I really want to be a lawyer like my Grandfather," 

"That's so sweet!" Rory gushed and Tristan made a face at her. 

"You're making fun of me," he complained. "I am not!" Rory claimed innocently. 

"You're not what?" Lorelai asked coming from behind the counter to sit beside Tristan coffee in her hand after only—two minutes of begging. 

"Making fun of Tristan," 

"That's my job silly!" Lorelai chastised wagging a finger at Rory. 

"Sorry mom," Rory replied trying to sustain her laughter. They continued to taunt, tease and banter until Lorelai had to literally drag Rory out of the beloved diner for a final pre-college mother-daughter night. "See you tomorrow," he said softly as he headed to his car. "Tristan wait!" Rory called out rushing back to him and launching herself in his arms. "I'm not going to be gone that long Mary," he teased wishing that he could kiss her—but he couldn't of course. "I know but still…I'm going to miss this summer Tristan," and with that she pulled away. "See you tomorrow!" she called out and Tristan smiled, this summer was going to be a tragedy to end. 

*          *            * 

_The Next Day._

"I'm going to miss you so much, DuGrey," Rory muttered as she hugged him tight. "Me too, Ror, me too," 

"What am I going to do without someone to annoy at three in the morning?" Rory whispered pulling away from him for a minute to meet his eyes. "I think you'll survive," Tristan said joking lightly despite the pang in his own heart. 

"Rory! Harvard Express is leaving!" Reluctantly Rory pulled herself out of Tristan's grasp and remained near him for a few last words. "No good-byes," Rory said shakily. "Or tears," Tristan admonished and Rory smiled a wobbly smile at him. "Right," 

"See you soon?" 

"See you soon, Mary," he teased despite the sadness of the situation a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "One more thing though," Tristan said hurrying to his car as Rory headed to the passenger seat of the jeep. "Here you go girls," Tristan said producing two cups of coffee to the two. He also handed over a thermos. "You're a god!" Lorelai said as Rory smiled. "Anytime girls," he said kissing Rory lightly on the forehead as Lorelai started the car. 

"Tristan, I know you came to my house that night," she murmured and he stiffened for a moment.  

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Because if you hadn't…then this summer wouldn't have been so much fun," leaving a chaste kiss on his lips the two Gilmore girls pulled out of the driveway leaving Tristan in the dust standing, alone. 

*          *            *

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
if I only had one more day – Could it be any harder, The Calling. 

As Tristan flopped onto his bed he sighed loudly. After standing in the Gilmore driveway for more than two hours after they had left he had finally headed home to pack for his trip to Cambridge tomorrow. He'd start packing and find some shirt he had worn on some occasion or another involved with Rory. Why hadn't he gotten the courage to tell her that summer that he was madly—head over heels in love with her. If he had only one more day he would've have admitted to everything. From his tactics in sophomore year, why he had kissed her that first time at the piano bench to telling her he loved her. He had only needed twenty-four extra hours but he had blown it if only he could turn back time. 

*          *            * 

"Well babe looks like you're all set," Lorelai said happily surveying Rory's dorm room. It had that certain Lorelai Leigh Gilmore taste they had been trying for. She glanced at Rory who was sitting on her bed looking dejectedly around her dorm room. Lorelai sat down next to her and looked at Rory. 

"Why doesn't he love me?" Lorelai was about to question whom but it was obvious she was talking about Tristan. "Sweetie…he does,"

"I heard him say it last week, when he thought I was sleeping but mom…he didn't tell me to my face. Why didn't he tell me?" 

"Same reason you didn't babe," 

"Tristan's scared?" Rory scoffed at the notion thinking of Tristan—self-confident, sometimes cocky and egotistical—Tristan. 

"He doesn't like heights either, remember?" Rory smiled remembering that day they shared at the fair; it had been the most memorable summer of her eighteen summers. It only she could him again—today.   

- Finis Chapter 13. 

Chapter Fourteen—takes place four months later; December…you'll see what happens. It's already typed but I want to get some reviews to let people know I'm still alive. Thanks for the reviews those who submitted them. I'm glad you all love it. One or two more chapters depending on my reviewers reactions.  


	14. Merry Christmas, Rory Gilmore

Author's Note: As always the reviews were awesome. I thank you all!! Here's the final chapter unless you have different ideas reviewers. I hope you like this chapter, I think it's really cute…so here it goes. 

**Chapter Fourteen: Merry Christmas, Rory Gilmore.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I don't want a lot for Christmas   
There's just one thing I need   
I don't care about presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree   
I just want you for my own   
More than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true...   
All I want for Christmas is you...

****

**_-All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey_**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

**_—December 24th 2004 _**

It had been _one hundred and twenty one days_ since she had said good-bye to him. 

It had been almost _two thousand, nine hundred and four hours_ since she had last spoken with him.

It had been _sixty days_ when she had stopped turning whenever she had heard the name: Mary. 

It had been _thirty days_ since she had stopped looking for Tristan at Harvard. 

It had been _twenty-eight days_ since she had last been in Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving and had thought about visiting him, in Hartford.

It had been _two days_ since she had picked up the phone and started to dial his phone number, but stopped in mid-dial. 

It had been _one day_ since she had thought of driving over to his house for a surprise visit. 

It had been _five hours_ since her Grandparent's Christmas Party and she had seen him, with another girl.

It had been _two hours_ since she had left and heard Tristan calling after her but she had ignored it.

It had been _two minutes _since she had imagined his lips on hers, like their first kiss at Madeline's party…and then the one she had been drunk at and even that sweet good-bye kiss back in August. 

It had been _one minute_ since she had wished that she had been the girl on Tristan's arm. 

It had been _forty-five seconds_ since she had wished she had told him she was in love with him during the summer they had shared.

It had been _twenty-nine seconds_ since she wished that he were still in love with her too.

It had been _ten seconds_ since she had been sitting out here in the cold on this swing contemplating her life.

Since her realization back in August she was in love with him every date she had been on she had found herself picking them apart and comparing them to Tristan. She sighed as the tears came down her cheeks. She had thought, **hope **was the more correct term that he had felt the chemistry between the two of them but she guessed not because there he was at her grandparent's party with another girl. It wasn't fair, she was miserable on Christmas Eve no less. Lorelai had been past giddy when Rory had arrived home. She had played the part of a perfect daughter—going along with her for buying the Christmas tree, going Christmas shopping with her mother…she had done everything they had done in the past but she felt so empty. And then, the Christmas party of that evening held by her Grandparents. Rory had prayed that Tristan would be there, so she had been walking around the elder Gilmore's home and she spotted him. She had almost said his name when he noticed his arm snaked around this woman's waist and her heart had fallen to her knees. She had stayed at the party avoiding Tristan at all costs because it hurt too much if she did meet up with him and he'd introduce her to the girl. 

And then, she decided ten o'clock was late enough for her to leave. So, she had gone to say goodbye to her grandparent's along with Luke and Lorelai who had decided to stay later for once. When she had been saying good-bye Tristan had spotted her and had started to walk over but she had run. Her shoe had come flying off as she had hurried to the car and so now here she was in the middle of Hartford on this swing with only one shoe. 

The icy wind whipped through her hair, as her hands were turning numb. A glance at her watch told her it was Christmas but she wasn't excited. She heard a jingle of dog tags and looked up. There was a dog that looked just like Juliet, the puppy she had bought so long ago for Tristan. It couldn't be could it? She looked up to see Tristan DuGrey. It was awkward, tears were still streaming down her cheeks but she wiped them away. 

"I think this is yours," he said holding up her shoe. She smiled sadly at him as he handed it over to her. 

"Thanks," she whispered staring at the ground. 

"What are you crying about?" he asked quietly sitting next to her on the other swing. 

"Nothing," she lied. 

"Rory…" he said softly. 

"You," she said suddenly and then looked down at the ground, again. 

"Why would you be crying about me?" he asked curiously. 

"Because you were with that girl!" she wailed as the tears came rushing back down her cheeks. 

"You've got it all wrong Rory," he said softly and when she didn't look at him he forced her to. 

"You were with her, I don't think I got anything wrong Tristan," 

"My _father_ forced me to Rory, don't you get it?" 

"Get what?" he sighed as he looked into her brilliant blue eyes. 

"I thought it was obvious from the start Rory," 

"You mean…" 

"Yes, Rory I'm in love with you. Always have been, always will be," 

"But this summer you didn't try anything…"

"Because…I don't know Rory. I was scared," 

"Why?" the word was choked out.

"Because you rejected me before. I wanted to show you that I changed. You know, Paris didn't really have an article to write," 

"She didn't?"

"Nope. She wanted to get us together,"

"Well how come it didn't work then?" 

"Because we're both to stubborn for our own good,"

"I'm not stubborn," she defended but then smiled. 

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" he said leaning closer to her from the other swing. 

"Okay," she said faintly hardly able to believe that he was going to kiss her. He leaned closer, and closer as if trying to tease her and he was just about to kiss her when **_BOOM!_**

Juliet had grown impatient with the two and had pushed Rory backwards off her swing. They were silent for a moment but when Rory realized how stupid she must look she began laughing. Tears were slipping down her cheeks as Tristan helped her up. 

"Thank You Jules," she teased with a light laugh. 

"I guess she was trying to tell me I was going to slow huh?" 

"Guess so," 

"Let me try this again," he said with a grin. 

"Please do," she whispered and he pulled her close and her lips met his in a sweet chaste kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Rory Gilmore," he whispered softly as he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, to you too," she muttered pulling him in for another kiss. 

The wind was still whipping her hair around and her hands were still numb but that didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was that Tristan DuGrey was kissing her and she was happy. It was a Merry Christmas and a happily ever after, after all for Rory and Tristan. 

The End. (I think…)

Author's Note: You see, I typed this like when I started These Summer Days. Now, I think this is a good place to leave off…unless I have one more chapter which might be relevant to this story, other than that it's over. Thank you my faithful reviewers, I loved all the reviews. So, you decide one more chapter or is this a good place to stop? 


	15. Epilogue

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviewers and like request I've type an epilogue…hope you like it! 

These Summer Days 

_Epilogue: _

Tristan and Rory had dated for almost three years until Rory in late August of her senior year in Harvard to transfer to Yale. Lorelai was pregnant. Tristan had fought with Rory over it countless times she couldn't understand Tristan's issue with it. He had then told her if she chose Yale he'd break up with her. In Rory's mind family ruled over boyfriend much to his disappointment, which was why Rory wound up at these swings alone, again. This time the snow was swirling around turning the playground into a winter wonderland. She sat wishing that Tristan hadn't given her that ultimatum between him and Lorelai. The tears splashed down her cheeks as she remembered the past two midnights that had been spent here in that exact spot. Nothing like that was going to happen tonight though. Sighing she rested her head in her hands and breathed in the smell of winter.

"Rory!" she heard someone call out her name but she ignored it. She didn't want company. She needed this night to be alone for closure to face the fact that there was no more Rory and Tristan. It was time to move on and forget about it. 

"Rory," the voice repeated softer and she looked up. There was Tristan, his hands shoved in his pockets staring at her. 

"You," she said softly, barely audible to her own ears but he heard her. He always had been able to. 

"Me," he replied meekly glancing up from his feet as he shifted his weight awkwardly. Then Tristan sat himself on the swing next to Rory's like two years prior. 

"I know it was unfair of me to force you to choose Lorelai or me. I knew you would choose Lorelai. She is your mom and your best friend, after all. But you know stupid me, right? I didn't want you to leave because truth is Rory…I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said quietly as he got down on his knee in front of Rory's swing and before he could even form the words to ask her she had answered. 

"Yes," 

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of: _

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore_

_And_

_Tristan Janlan DuGrey_

December 25, 2007—12:00 A.M. R.S.V.P to Emily Gilmore 

It had taken months to plan it out. The only thing that couldn't be planned was the weather but no one could have prayed for a better snowfall then the one that was falling. 

Tristan DuGrey and after the much-debated Jess Mariano as best man stood at the end of the makeshift aisle. Tristan looked incredibly handsome in his tux that even Lorelai had joked to bad she wasn't available to marry him. Lane was the maid of honor as Rory had promised many years ago in their childhood. Paris was a close second and then Emma. After years of intensive research on Tristan's part, he had found a doctor that year that had an experimental surgery to cure people with paralysis so they could walk again. After many discussion and argument between Tristan and his parents Emma had decided for herself that she wanted it done. So there Emma was walking down the aisle and he couldn't be prouder of his older sister. 

And then of course, the bride, Rory. She was beautiful. After another debate between Rory, Tristan, Lorelai and Emily Rory had decided for both Luke and Christopher to walk her down the aisle. Tristan couldn't take his eyes off of Rory she caught his gaze and blushed. It made her look even more beautiful. The mouthing of  'I love you' from both bride and groom was easy to see. They made a beautiful couple. 

The minister began the ceremony that then turned it over to Tristan for him to do his vows. That had been another month's worth of debates between only Rory and Emily. Emily had wanted traditional but despite her strong convictions of going the traditional Rory had convinced Emily that it was her wedding and it was going to be done her way. 

"Mary, Rory…I never thought I'd end up marrying you of all people. When we first met in sophomore year at Chilton, I'll admit that you were just a conquest, just another notch in my belt but as you rejected me more and more the harder I fell. I wouldn't admit it even to myself until we kissed. That one simple kiss changed my life forever. I know I didn't deserve that second chance or that third; especially a fourth but you gave it to me. I love you for that Rory Gilmore. I'm so glad that you're marrying me because without you I don't think I would've have made it here," Rory bit her lip to keep from crying, Tristan was wonderful…he was everything she didn't deserve and everything that kept her balanced. 

"You called me Mary and I hated it. No matter how many protests I made you always called me Mary. At first I hated all your jokes, innuendos, everything made me want to kill you. But then the banter sessions became us, how to define our relationship. The night you kissed me I was so upset over my first break-up to notice the sparks that flew. So when you left I thought I'd never see you again but in August of 2003 there you were singing, it was the best summer I had ever had in a really long time. That ended quickly and we were both headed to Harvard. The next time I saw you were at my Grandparent's Christmas party with some girl. I showed up here at midnight and you swept me off my feet. Almost three years later we broke up due to me transferring to Yale. Yet on Christmas Eve came back here, so did you. You asked me you marry you, Tristan and here we are getting married. I love you so much that I'm afraid if I lose you one more time I won't be able to get over it. Thank you for choosing me to fall in love with," tears were rolling down Rory's cheeks now and Tristan was finding it hard to stay together as well. The rest of the ceremony went by in a haze. He barely heard 'You may now kiss the bride'. It was a short, sweet kiss and when he pulled away Rory grabbed his chin, and guided his mouth to her. Causing the audience to laugh. A minute or two later, Lorelai began yelling. "Bible Boy! Off my daughter!" Rory giggled as she pulled away from his mouth but he still held her close. 

"Tristan?" she whispered urgently. 

"Mary," Tristan responded looking down at her. "I'm pregnant," it was the perfect ending to the wedding and a perfect beginning for Mr. And Mrs. Tristan DuGrey. If they hadn't spent that August back in 2003, they wouldn't be the newly wedded couple but as they say fate works in mysterious ways. 

The Harvard Post- 12/26/06 

Fate by Emma DuGrey 

After four generations of Gilmore-DuGrey romances the fifth finally got it right. As of midnight on Christmas Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey not only got married—but are expecting as well. The weird thing is if any of the other generations had married neither Rory nor Tristan would cease to exist, as would I. So the Gilmore-DuGrey love stories have come to a final rest, the couple is happy as could be. If only Katie Gilmore could see us now. 

_For my brother and new sister-in-law, the best of luck to both!_

All my love,

Emma. 

THE REAL END! 

A/N: Yep! That's all thank you me ever faithful reviewers as always they made me mostly happy. THANK YOU!! As for a sequel…right now I have neither the time nor energy to write a sequel. I have about three stories sitting here waiting for me to type, plus I'm planning on working on all of my incomplete. Sorry….but that's all folks! 


End file.
